Lustful Bending
by queenyasha
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Hey Guys! I am soooo sorry I have not updated! Once I feel better I swear I will! I love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter One

His mind began to wander as he lay on the makeshift raft. Trying to tune out the constant ramblings of his uncle. Trying to concentrate on nothing, but he just couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about the battle with the water tribe girl. That dam peasant was a thorn in his proverbial side. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. That sounded like something his uncle would say. He loved his uncle very much but sometimes he just wished he would just come out and say what he thought. Not cloud it in the mists of obscurity. But then again that is his uncle. And just as he thought he cleared his mind of all worldly thoughts he heard his uncle speak up.

"What a beauty." He simply stated. But he continues, "And very powerful, too."

I look over to him and see his gaze is looking out over the ocean at some blocks of ice. I say "There just big ice cubes. Hardly pretty." I state a little to coldly. Though I can see how powerful they can be. If they falter and crack they can create powerful waves that are felt for miles. Not to mention the danger of running a boat into one. I imagines that there are many fire nation ships at the bottom of the arctic sea.

He turns to face me and I feel his wise gaze fall upon me. "Prince Zuko, I was not speaking of ice cubes." And he turns back to the sea. My mind peaked and I find myself wondering what the old general is talking about. But at the same time I hesitant to ask as I know he will answer me with some flowery proverb that will just get me ticked off. But before I turn to look away I hear the works flow out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"What are you babbling about Uncle?" I slap myself mentally because know I've done it. He will no doubt have some wise reply.

But he only half looks at me as I hear him mumble, 'Nothing.' What where is the verbal retort he is so famous for? I am almost in a state of shock as he turns to continue his survey of the vast ocean. I look at him and I start to notice as if for the first time that he seams sad. I do not quite know how to take his unbearable silence. So I find myself speaking up. "Uncle, I asked you a question." I state as if he will listen to me. But he always listens to me right? He followed me when we both thought this was a fools errand. He will hear me now, right? But he just looks out at the ocean and lets out a heavy sigh.

Seeing as I can't get him to talk to me. I lay back down on the raft beginning to let my mind wander again when I hear that same long drawn out sigh again. This is going to drive me mad. I bolt up and find my dear uncle's eyes wide upon me and I draw back.

"Prince Zuko! I am an old man! Do not startle me like that. My poor old heart can not take the stress." He yells clutching at his chest. I can not help but roll my eyes at the 'I'm an old man" line. But I sit down crossing my legs and rest my elbows on my knees. I look up at him. Pleading him for forgiveness with my vacant eyes. But only silence passes between us. Great Agni above how I hate silence!

Minutes pass and I can not take the cold silence of him staring at me. And I find myself wondering what he is thinking, as I assume he is doing the same with me but afraid to ask. The pressure builds on our unsaid words. I have had enough. "Uncle?" I mumble. His only reply is 'Mmmm?' It starts my temper rising but I quickly push it to the dark recesses of my heart along with everything else. I ask again, "Uncle?" At this attempt he looks up at me.

"Is there something on your mind, Prince Zuko?" I find myself slapping my self again at the reply. But I simple state, "I was wondering the same thing about you, Uncle? What is with all the mumbling about? Not to mention the heavy sighs you let out are unnerving."

He just looks at me. And once more I feel silence envelope us again. But soon I hear another heavy sigh and I am about to lash out verbally against my beloved uncle. Until I realize it is me who has been sighing and that explains why my uncle has been looking at me so intently. "I'm sorry, Uncle." And I truly am. "What where you speaking of before?"

He looks at me with a smile brewing across his face. "You really wouldn't want to hear about what this old man thinks?" I nod my head in reply. Silently begging for the unbearable silence to cease. "Well, I was just thinking of.." He looks down and shifts into a more comfortable position.

"Yes?" I beg. Trying desperately not to show it.

"Of the days events.." We were all thinking of the days events of that much I am sure. So I ask if there was anything that stood out in his mind. "Oh, well yes, there are many things that stand out but one particularity." I sit in silence waiting for him to speak but he doesn't and it begins to bother me. I feel my eye start to twitch as I realize he is trying to draw me out to conversation.

So I begin for him, "I was thinking of the Dam water tribe peasant! How she is always there for the Avatar sets me aflame." No one would ever show that kind of loyalty to me, I say to myself. No one would ever run to me like she does to the Avatar. No one would lie there life down for me like she would for the Avatar. "She grates me for I feel my very skin tying to crawl off of me at the mere sight of her!" I look up in my frenzied zeal to see my uncle rolling in the fits if hardy convulsions. This only peaks me more. "Uncle? Why do you laugh at me?"

He grabs his side and tries to steady his breath as he looks at me with a twinkle in his eye. "My dear boy I am not laughing at you ." He simply states, "I am laughing because I find it very funny that we are thinking of the same thing but In very different ways."

I ponder this for a moment then find myself getting irritated. So I ask rather coolly even for myself, "What do you mean?"

He takes in a deep breath, then lets it all out in one large sigh and looks at me. "You are thinking how the girl is a thorn in your side, her loyalty to the Avatar really bothers you." He stated matter-of-factly. Almost as if he could read my mind. He paused before continuing. "You wish someone would show these things for you?" He asked but I knew it was not the kind of question you answer. "Other than your kind old Uncle, I mean."

His scope of things always blew me away but this was uncanny. How did know all this? Would I be as wise as he when I am as old as him? Who am I kidding? I will never live to half his age. And what scares me is I truly believe this to be true. But I would never let it be known. "What? You can't be serious? I do not nor have I ever needed anyone." I almost yell. But I am beginning to think he can see through the walls I built. I let out a incoherent scream and soon I hear it being sent back at me as a not to far off ice berg begins to crack. I look at my uncle and sigh letting my shoulders slump. When I hear his reply. "Maybe you don't need anyone, this might be true. But… want is another thing altogether." What was he saying? "She is very pretty after all." Silence. What he thinks she is pretty? She is nothing but a poor excuse for a peasant. Dirty and rude, hardly a women fit for a prince. Even if it is a banished on at that. "And very powerful too. She would have beet you if it we not for the sun rise."

I feel my anger brewing deep inside me. How could my uncle, my flesh and blood think I would stoop to the level of a mere peasant? How I wish I hadn't let myself get taken up in this conversation. But I was not going to let him have the last laugh at my expense. "But she didn't." I growl. "She could never beat me. I would never allow it!"

"Oh, my dear boy, you have a lot to learn about women." Was his only reply. As to which I really didn't have a reply. I really didn't know anything when I came to woman. The last women in my life was taken from me at such am early age. I hardly even remember her. Not wanting my uncle to see the tears threatening to fall. I torn away from him as if I am in a rage, but I know in my heart I am breaking down. And I thought I had built these walls to be strong. Felling a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder I turn to see his eyes tearing up too. "I miss her, too" How does he always know? I wipe my face free of the interlopers that streak my cheeks and invite the cold with them. As I hear him chuckle, yet again. I sniff and roll my eyes at him.

"We have been through much today. You should try to get some rest," He said as he leaned up against the post of the crewed craft that was going to home for a while. Closing his eyes letting the cold breeze take his thoughts with them. So I too laid down placing my arms behind my head and let out a small sigh. Just as I was letting my own mind begin to wander I spot out of the corner of my eye a white blob in the sky to sharp to be a cloud. I bolt upright and place a hand to my temple as I peer to see what is. But I already know what it is. As it passes over I swear I can see the water tribe girl looking at me. On instinct alone I raise my other hand and form a fire ball ready to send it as a token gift to the girl. Then swear I feel as if she is about to jump and land in my lap. How uncle would laugh if he saw this sight. So I close my fist and extinguish the small flame. Deciding to lay back down for now. 'Stupid girl,' I sigh closing my eyes.

The old retired general known also as Uncle closes his eyes once more sighing to himself, 'That boy has a lot to learn indeed.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I in no way own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter Two

They all let out a sigh of relief as they climbed on board Appa. Waving to every one that came to see them off on the next leg of their journey. Which was every one in the entire kingdom. It was a little startling at first to see everyone lining the streets as they walked to where Appa was resting. But then again she was with the Avatar after all. So maybe she should get used to how people will treat her as his companion. But when she looked at Aang she still saw the twelve year old boy. She would do what ever was necessary to help him along the way to fulfill his destiny.

Knowing that it would be a while till they saw the stalker, she allowed her self to sink down into the comfort of Appa's saddle. "Yipp, yipp." It seamed like music to her ears. She nestled close to her brother as they took off into the clear blue sky. She was not the least bit surprised to see that Sokka had already fallen asleep. She let a soft chuckle escape her lips and Aang looked back at her and she smiled at him pointing to the blue mass slumbering next to her. Aang let out a small laugh and turned around to give Appa a command.

Katara left the cool breeze blow across her face as she reflected on the past few weeks. But her thoughts lingered when they came to that night she could never forget. So much had happened. She felt so bad for her brother, which is most likely why he had already gone to sleep. Trying to forget.

She wished that she could forget. Because of her they almost lost the one person who gives the world hope. She felt so… weak. She fought to protect her friend and lose. Rendered unconscious in the end. How she wanted to prove herself even more. The next time she saw that sorry excuse for prince she would be the one to render him helpless. Realizing she was getting herself all worked up she decided to calm down. But could calm her now? So she let her eyes gaze down to the ocean below. How serene it all seemed to her. Her element was definitely the best in her eyes. It was so calming, but like all things it had another side but she chose not to think about it.

Just as quickly as the feeling to lash out at something left her it returned as so as she spotted a small craft sailing beneath her. On closer inspection she saw two figures the kind old man who had lent them his wisdom and another. She didn't think she could hate anything until she met him. Before she know what she was doing she was leaning over the side of Appa glaring into the eyes of the he most hated prince. When quickly she was pulled back onto the saddle. Meeting the horrified gaze of her older brother.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" He spat at her fists raised in the air pointing to the side of Appa. Realization just hit her of what she was doing. She was just about to jump from Appa to get to Zuko just so she could ring his neck. How foolish She must look. And now Aang had a worried look too.

"Katara it's not your fault. And besides it all worked out for the better. We're all safe now." were the wise words from her friend the Avatar. "Not to mention that is the sun hadn't risen you would have kicked his butt!" Laughter surrounded them until she looked down. They were her family and they were trying so hard to make her feel better. But it wasn't really helping.

All she could think of was Zuko. How he had fought her so fiercely. He was unrelenting, He would never give up. So she vowed that she would not either. She would be the one to see he was put in his place. He was nothing more than a spoiled brat who thought the world was his plaything. "Sokka? Aang? Would you do me a really big favor?" She waited till she had there full attention. When she did she continued, "I want you to promise me that the next time we meet Zuko you don't get involved." She stated in a dry tone.

Her brother looked at her in disbelief, but he understood. Aang on the other hand just didn't get it. "Katara what are you saying? He could hurt you." But his plea fell on def ears. Katara had made her decision and Sokka stood beside her on it.

"It's okay Aang." Sokka placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "She's not the stupid girl she once was. She'll ask for our help if, and only if she feels like she is in over her head….What's more I trust her." Looking between the two he sent a knowing smile to his dearest sister knowing that she would except the terms he had just laid down. And she did.

Returning his smile she leaned over and hugged her brother. He can be so pig headed at times and so sweet and understanding at others. She silently said a prayer to whoever was listening thanking them for the giving her the best older brother a girl could have.

Finally they were all in agreement, she would take Zuko one on one next time they met. Gazing over the edge she looked upon the dozing figures one final time. Settling into Appa's saddle she started thinking up ways to make a certain banished prince she knew suffer. She soon found herself thinking of nothing but the banished prince as they sailed through the sky on the way to the earth kingdom. What had made him do the things he did? Why was he after the Avatar? What could he possibly want with a twelve year old boy? But she know in her heart what he wanted. He had mentioned something to her once about needing Aang to regain something he lost. Honor? She just couldn't understand how one could lose their honor? What did he do that was so horrible that he lost it?

She mentally slapped her self trying in vain to rid herself of thoughts of him. But whenever she closed her eyes she could see his face looking back at her. How did he get his scar ? She wondered if had something to do with how he lost his precious honor. She would probably never know any so why could she not stop thinking about it?

"Hey? Anyone home in there?" She suddenly looked up to see her brother standing above her hands on his hips. "We landed like ten minutes ago and you are still sitting on Appa." He looked at her for a moment wondering to himself if he had made the right choice, but shook it out of his head . She had proved herself to him. She was a strong bender even if it was just stupid magic. "Well?… Are you going to help us set up camp or are you going to sit there?" Not getting much of a reply he heaved a sigh that seemed to have been stuck in him for an eternity and jumped down to where Aang stood.

"Sokka? I'm worried. She hasn't said a word since we last saw Zuko." Sokka just shrugged his shoulders at his friend and went to unload Appa of the supplies they would be needing to set up camp. "Oh, great now you aren't going to talk to me either?" The young boy found the silence that had fallen over them unbearable. But said nothing more. But stalked off to find some suitable wood they could us for a fire.

Upon the realization that yet another sigh rolled out of his mouth he turned to follow his friend. They needed to talk. "Listen, Aang. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the silent treatment back there. Please forgive me." He pleaded with the boy hoping he understood the predicament he had put them in when he agreed to allow this. He was the older brother, meant to protect her but at the same time he had to allow her fallow her own path. The thought terrified him. What would he do if she didn't call out for his help? Would she hate him if he went to her aid? He really didn't want to think about it and at the same time didn't care. He would break that promise if it came down to it.

Aang looked up at the older boy knowing that both of them would never allow anyone much less Zuko hurt Katara. But could not tame the restlessness that was harboring in his heart. "I'm just worried, that's all…. I don't think we made the wisest decision." They both knew they hadn't. But all they could do is wait and hope that they didn't see or hear from the banished prince for a while.

Helping Aang gather the fire wood they headed back to camp. Where they were happy to see Katara had gotten up and started to set up camp. Taking out a few items out of a sack she looked up at the two boys, "Anyone hungry?" Glad to see she finally made an effort to speak to them they both couldn't help but grin back at her. Who was she kidding? They are always hungry. And the little space where they set up camp soon erupted in laughter. Yes, she would be just fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lustful Bending chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter Three

Starring out at the ocean with his legs crossed and elbows resting on his knees. It had been weeks since hehad seenanything other than floating chunks of ice. When they saw the ship in the distance they grew concerned. What if it was a Fire Nation ship? Would they realize he was here? Surely they would have thought he was dead. There was not a whole lot he could do about it. He would just have to keep forcing his head up high and hope for the best. He was beginning to think like that stupid Water Tribe girl. Hope is for peasants, not a future Fire Lord. He had to make his own destiny.

Yet he could not stop thinking about her. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. Every now and then he would glance overat his uncle out of the corner of his good eye. How he longed to wipe that smirk off that tired old face, but now with the enemy ship looming in the foreground his uncle was all he had. When did I start thinking of my nationas the enemy? It must be all this water.' He thought to himself. Now all he could do is wait.

Torn from his conflicting thoughts of the peasant girl and the ship quickly approaching, he heard this tune begin to hum in his head.. It was an old tune, one he knew well. It did little to calm him.It just bothered him to no end how his uncle could just sit there oblivious to the situation they were in. Or rather the situation he was in. After all it was he who was accused of treason not his uncle. His uncle would be welcome home at anytime. Buthe was beginning to realize that he would never be welcomed home Avatar or no Avatar.

"Prince Zuko," he heard his uncle say. He tilted his head to look at the old man, head still resting in his hands. "Keep your chin up my prince. I'm certain things aren't as bad as they seem. I wonder if that ship has tea?" Tea? Is that what he's been thinking about? The banished prince lets out a small grunt to let his foolish uncle know he is not pleased. But what could he do? He really loved his uncle very much but could never show it, because love is a weakness. His uncle showed it but he was old had earned his mark on the world. He found him self wondering if his uncle was ever in love? His uncle was one of the most powerful men he knew.

Soon the ship was upon them and they both found themselves holding their breath. They glanced back and forth from the ship to each other. It was a large ship, but that was an understatement it was huge, nearly four times the size of the craft he had called home for the last two years. Unsure of what to do he just stood up and waited for what ever was going to happen. When he heard laughing. 'Oh who ever it was is going to pay dearly!' Only when the laughter died down did he allow himself the luxury of looking up at the source of his woe. He could not help but grin. "Hey! Down there! Don't you know banished princes don't grin ear to ear?" The figure asked in a rather dry tone. And then laughed once more as it lowered a rope down to the crude raft. "I see you have taken to traveling in style!" When he climbed up there he was going to burn that mocking person till there was nothing left to send home to his loved ones.

They helped his uncle up first and lowered the rope once more. With out help the young prince climbed up and hooked a leg over the side of the ship. The sight before him was almost to much for him to deal with,He almost fell backwards to the sea. He was about to shoutwhen a firm hand grabbed him and helped him from the railing. Straightening up and brushing the hand away he was about to make a snide comment when he heard. "I beg your forgiveness my prince,"said thefigure kneeling before him on one knee. Raising one hand and slowlybringing itaside so the princes eyes would follow it's path. "After all, your loyal crew and I have taken the liberty to procure this fine vessel for you."

The poor rich boy was in such a state of shock that his uncle spoke for him, "And what a fine vesicle it is, Capitan Jee." Walking over to the young prince he leaned over to him and in a whisper, "Prince Zuko, your mouth is agape." Quickly righting himself he mumbled a sincere though quit thanks. Looking about he saw faces he never thought he would be happy to see again. The crew let out a cheer of shear joy and shouted for their prince to say a few words.

But all he said is, "I'd like to be shown to my quarters." Rather coldly, as if he had become the ice that surrounded him.

"Yes, of course my prince, after you have rested we will discuss your next plan of action." Normally he would have snapped back at the captain, but he held it inbecause he did do all this for him after all..He was really very great full.

Beckoning for a sailor he said, "Show Prince Zuko to his quarters." The officer bowed to his prince and quietly gestured for him to follow. Which he was all but to glad to do, his uncle close behind him heaving a sigh of relief. The tired prince didn't even roll his eyes at his uncle. He was just glad to be among the people he knew he could trust.

They came to a stop and the sailor unlocked the door to his quarters and ushered him inside. Waiting for his prince to excuse him of his presence, the man just stood there beginning to think he had beenforgotten, asthe prince surveyed his new quarters the man gathered the courage to speak, "Do your quarters meet your approval, my prince?"The princedid not answer, he asked, "Is there anything my prince wishes? Bath? Supper?" Leaning his head to one side to see if he could catch his princely gaze. All he heard was a mumble. He was certain it was some sort of agreement to his words but still looked to the old general for a reply. "Please forgive, Prince Zuko, he has been through much these past few weeks, we all have been and would like nothing more than to rest. So my good man show me to my quarters so I can rest my weary old bones as well, then you can go have a meal prepared for three as we would like Capitan Jee to join us. I long to hear the tail of how our loyal crew procured this vesicle." And with that they left the prince to his own thoughts and the exploration of his new quarters.

It wasn't long before he found the bathing room, though suite would have been a better term to have called it. It was just as large as his old room on his former ship. Stripping of his clothing he sank into the warm welcoming water. He leaned back letting it sooth his tired body. Beginning to lose track of time he let his mind wander where ever it would take him.He was suddenly startled when he saw or rather heard, "Prince Zuko, are you trying to become a water bender?" His uncle chuckle. "You will turn into a prune." Yet more laughter at his expense. Waving a hand across the water he sent a stream of water at the old man. Who only laughed more. Once regaining his composure he took a towel and dried himself off. "Supper is ready, Prince Zuko." And he turned to leave then looked back, "Take your time. We will wait"

Begging the water to release him he made his way out of the water . Once he was dressed he exited the to find his uncle conversing with Captain Jee. They both stood waiting for him to join them. They looked like they had had a good laugh, and the prince couldn't help but think it was he they were laughing at. When his uncle spoke, "Captain Jee was just telling me how, he andthe crew had acquired this fine craft."

Taking his seat at the table they both looked at him and shrugged. Sitting down Jee spoke up, "It really is amazing how hated by his own crew Admiral Zhao is." At the mention of his name Zuko let out a rolling grunt but did not look up as he ate. So Jee continued, "They pretty much welcomed our mutiny. We had a few who were loyal to him here and there but not so much as to warrant a full out attack on the vesicle." He paused allowing his words to digest with the meal. "I pretty much just walked onto the bridge with some of our crew members and simply stated that we were taking this ship for you, My Prince." Letting his words sink in once more he waited for a reply tis time.

"Thank you, captain Jee. I really don't know what else to say." He stated rather matter-of-factuality. With was true he was at a lose for words he was finding ithard to believe that his former crew was so loyal to him. He was in awe. He silently vowed, as their prince to make himself worthy of such loyalty.

After Supper they all went to the bridge and discussed their heading and their assets. The Avatar would need to master Earth bending next. The Earth Kingdom being the most vast they would have to narrow down their search. There were two cities in the Earth Kingdom that were known for their earth bending masters. But which one he pondered, Should they start with Omashu? They had heard rumors once about the Avatar being a friend of the King. And the King did have reputation for being a powerful bender.

Then there was Ba Sing Se. The young prince remembered his uncle coming home from the war where he held the city siege for what must have felt like an eternity. But for his father it was not enough. He wanted more. He hardly ever spoke to his brother, and hated that he showered so much affection on his only son. Lost in his thoughts he heard his uncle speak to captain Jee, "Oh, it is a very beautiful city, yes. But very hard to get in."

Finally Zuko spoke up, "Then we are in agreement? Omashu it is." Pointing to the map they set a course for their destination. Nodding their heads they silently agreed to fallow their prince where he would take them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Nope not me.

Chapter Four

They landed Appa in a clearing and then turned taking in the view of the city that laid out before them. The city of Omashu was truly a city to behold, when the sun hit it just right, it shined like an cluster of sparkling emeralds reaching to the sky. Patting the gentle beast on the head Aang said he would come to check on him when King Bumi let him. He waited a while for his friend and sister to catch up with him. Sokka spoke up. "Well, two down, two more to go." Just when they thought they could continue on in peace, Sokka spoke up again, or so they thought, it was his stomach. The were quickly surrounded on all sides by guards. "Gees, Sokka, they must think there is some sort of monster in you belly." The guards parted on one side to let someone enter. This man walked right up to Aang and glared at him. Aang was trying as hard as he could to figure out is he had just done something wrong, but all he could think of maybe he didn't like stomach monsters. He just glanced over to his two companions and they all let out a much needed chuckle.

"Where is your wig, Avatar?" The man asked. "Or do you no longer feel it necessary to don costumes?" The three of them just looked at this man in disbelief. Who was this man? Did he remember them? Just then Katara slaps herself on the forehead she remembered this was the guard that wanted them to be punished for running a muck in the city the last time they were here. And run a muck they did, she felt so ashamed. She wanted to hide but they were still surrounded. ."The King wants to see you anyway" He said, turned on his heal and lead them through the city.

On the way Aang couldn't help but gawk at the wares the merchants were selling in the plaza. Quite often one of the siblings had to redirect him to keep them on their way. They made it to the castle with out event. There waiting for their arrival was the King himself. He looked up to see his best friend from years past holding out his arms to welcome him and Aang .Aang was drawn to him, he ran to his embrace. "Aang, I have missed you, my little friend." By this time the rest of the party had joined them. King Bumi looked down at his friend raising a hand to the air. "Let's have a feast" He shouted.

Sokka was giddy with anticipation, nearly foaming at the mouth. Katara felt relief, she could rest and prepare for her next encounter with the banished prince. But she decided for tonight she wouldn't let him enter her mind. She was determined to enjoy the feast if it killed her. They were escorted to a room that they would all share,she looked around , it was very much like last time they were here. She heard a knock and a young women entered. Bowing to Katara she asked if she would like to bathe before dinner. Katara felt alighted, a real bath! She wasn't sure if she knew what that was anymore. She agreed and the young women asked her to follow her. Katara was much to happy to agree.

Her breath was taken away as she entered the bath. It was majestic to say the least, she had never seen anything like it. For crying out loud it was just a bathroom. The young girl excused herself saying that she would gather a fresh change of clothing for her and be right back in case Katara needed help. Quickly disposing of her clothing she slowly entered the water, it was so warm, caressing her skin. She quickly berated herself for thinking of him, and of all times, when she was naked as a newborn. Soon the young girl returned but Katara didn't seem to notice her until she grabbed her by the wrist. Katara gasped. "My Lady, You are scrubbing your skin raw!" Katara looked down to her arms, suddenly feeling her cheeks flush. "Are you alright" She asked, but Katara only berated herself even more for letting herself get carried away like that. That was one more reason to teach him a lesson when she saw him next.

Having finished and dressed with Frida's help. Frida said she would be glad to escort Katara to the dinning hall where everyone was waiting. When Katara entered the dinning hall all heads turned to look at her. She suddenly felt out of place, but she fought the urge to shy away. King Bumi stood as did all the other men in the hall, but Sokka and Aang just sat there their mouths ajar looking at her. Sokka was trying to think if that was really his little sister.Aang just wanted to run to her and tell her how pretty she was. But he remembered Sokka once said you have to act like you aren't interested. So he just sat there as King Bumi approached her and took her hand and led her to a seat right next to his. After she was seated, King Bumi took his seat. Then all the other men took their seats. Conversation continued, someone always commenting on how beautiful Katara was tonight. She didn't think her cheeks were ever going to cool down. But soon the evening was coming to an end and King Bumi urged Aang to get a good nights rest as they would be starting on his training in the morning.

They made there way back to their room, only having to ask for help twice. Lying down as if on a bed of clouds Katara was quickly asleep. But her sleep was not all that peaceful, and they hadn't been since she made the vow. Every night she had dreams about that certain someone who she wanted more than anything just to ring his neck. They fought often in these dreams but sometimes he just stood there looking at her. She would always try to decipher the facial expression on his face, but foundit all to hard, so she just gave up and would just look back at him. Other times she was scared to admit the dreams she had of him.Itwould wake her in the middle of the night gasping for breath. If Sokka knew about this he would kill her. But she told herself it is just her minds way of telling her to keep her friends close and her enemies closer. Yeah that's what it is, she reassured herself. Then just as she was drifting back into sleep she would long for the dream to come again.

They all woke early and were ushered to the dinning hall where they had breakfast with King Bumi. Then Katara and Sokka were left to there own devices when Aang went to train with his old friend. Sometimes they would go too. But this soon got to be very boring. And other times they would wander the castle. Trying to see what they could find, usually a guard sending them back the way they came. And other times they would go to train themselves, Sokka with the warriors of Omashu. While Katara would opt for solitary.

Weeks passed and it seemed they would never get to leave the surrounding walls of the city, just then King Bumi told Aang that he wanted him to go find his friends and meet him on the front steps of the palace. So Aang curious as ever, did as he was told, searching high and low for his friends. He came a crossed Sokka in the kitchen of all places. Katara was a bit harder to find. Sokka and Aang almost gave up on finding her. She had taken to training in the morning and then taking pleasure in a long relaxing bath. They soon found her resting in their room. So the three of them quickly went to met King Bumi at the designated spot. He looked over at them with a bemused smile on his face. "I was just about to count you three out." He paused before speaking again. "Well, lets get going,"making his way down the stairs, leaving the palace behind.

Aang ran up to his old friend the King and asked, "Where are we going?" King Bumi looked around and but said nothing. Sokka and Katara did nothing but follow. They were silently wondering where the old king was taking them. They walked through the market place and Katara was surprised to see no one seemed shocked to find the crazy old man out of the safety of his home. Soon they reached the entrance of the great city and King Bumi turned to look upon them. He spoke simply uttering one word, "Picnic!" The three looked at each other disbelievingly. Did they really hear 'Picnic!' He spoke once more, "You all have been working so hard to improve yourselves that I decided we would all take the day off." He let his words soak in. "So we are going to visit with Appa and have a picnic." And with that the great wall of the city parted and they were on there way to see Appa.


	5. Chapter 5

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still didn't own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter Five

Weeks had passed and he was just beginning to know his way around his new ship. There were many times when he was lost but only continued to wander hoping to find his way. He was far to proud to ask one of his men for directions to his own chambers. It would make him look like an even bigger fool than he already felt he was. A fool for letting his uncles words get to him. If he didn't care so much for that old man he called uncle he would have tossed him overboard weeks ago, hell months ago. So here he was late into the night wandering the halls of his ship all because he couldn't sleep because of what his uncle had said to him.

It had happened earlier in the evening shortly after dinner. Zuko had gone to meditate to rid his mind of the visions of her. Some times she would just stand there and look back at him. Other timesthey would fight, and these he could handle. Some nights he would wake gasping for breath . They only seemed intensify the more he tried to force them from his mind. So he decided to go with the flow, so to speak, and allow the visions to come to him.

There she was standing there in his mind he walked right up to her and shot a blast of red hot fire at her, she let out a scream of terror andwhen the smoke cleared she was gone. The prince heaved a ponderous sigh and opened his eyes. Why didn't he feel better? He should feel better shouldn't he? He raised a hand to his temples and rubbed back and forth. Try as he might he could not relieve the pressure that was building behind his eyes. Why did it pain him so must to think that the measly peasant was dead? Just as he thought that he felt bad, really bad for thinking of her as a measly peasant, but that was what she was.Right? "Prince Zuko, it is well past the witching hour, my boy. Would you not rather be in your bed?" He paused giving the young prince time to answer. Removing his hand from his head he turned to see his uncle standing in the doorway with concern etched all over his face, but he only turned back to his meditation. "Does something trouble you? Can you not sleep?" He asked coming closer and taking a chair he sat in silence hoping the young man and not the rotten prince would speak to his dear uncle.

Heaving a sigh but not willing to look at his uncle the young man said rather hotly. "Well, of course I can not sleep Uncle otherwise I would be in my bed!" Knowing his uncle wouldn't let it rest till he knew what was on his mind he decided to continue without prompting. "It's that damn water girl! I have no control over my own thoughts." Letting out agroan. "She isa pest." Turning to face his uncle placing a elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his palm, he went on, "I have taken to dreaming of her, Uncle! Can you believe this? The prince of the fire nation dreaming of a lowly, dirty, rude..."

Cutting him off his uncle spoke, "Zuko, Do you really mean that? Do you really mean to say she is lowly, dirty, and rude?" His uncle knew the boy was stubborn, but really now this was too much. "You know nothing about her, other than the fact that she has improved in her bending,she is loyal to the Avatar,and most importantly..." He eyed the prince as he stood up, walking about to stretch his old legs. He restated his comment, "And most importantly you happen to think she is the most beautiful creature ever to have grace your presence." He stopped directly in front of his most belovedNephew.

"How can you say that!" The young man scrambled to get to his legs. "She is a lowly, dirty, rude excuse for a peasant. I am the Crowned Prince. I am somebody, I will make my own future! I should have someone who is worthy of me!" He stood pointing a shaking fist at his uncle. "How dare you think that I would ever think her more! She is beneath me!" But all the young man heard was laughter, and it only caused him to sink into the chair his uncle once occupied, placing his head in his hands.

"I would be careful with your choice of words my young prince! Men always want their woman to be beneath them." He could see the anger seething from his nephew but couldn't contain the laughter still in his voice. Taking a seat across from the young man he spoke once more. "She is a lot like you." He paused letting his words meet his nephews ears. "Though I would have chose stubborn. Not to mention beautiful!" With that said he watched as his nephew stormed out of the room.

So he took to just roaming around the ship. His ship! It had once belonged to Admiral Zhao, but it was his now. And that bastard was dead. He had reached out to help him too, but now he rested at the bottom of the arctic sea. At least he could rid him self of these thoughts but if he did the girl will just come back. Did he want her to come back? Even if he did admit that he liked her in some way how ever little it might be, why would she accept him? He was a ugly, hideous, disfigured, monster who has been hunting her and her friends for what seemed like an eternity to him.

Realizing he had come to his room he went in, he hoped to try to get some sleep but knew it would not be restful. He hoped it wouldn't be the dream where he fought her. He wasn't enjoying that dream anymore. He laid his robe aside and sat on the edge of his bed removing his boots. He didn't even bother with his shirt or pants. Laying his head the pillow he swore he felt gentle fingers of frost trail along his scar. He relaxed into the phantom's touch and was soon asleep.

In dreamland he soon found himself standing in a forest, he could hear the sound of a babbling stream. It lulled him to a deeper sleep. So he continued to traverse as the sound of thebabbling element grew almostdeafening. All of a sudden a crouched and unmoving figure appeared on the bank,a figure he had grown to know all to well. Hardly containing himself he rushed to the figure. She looked up at him and smiled. His cold heart melted and he reached to take her hand in his. She seemed hesitant at first but let him. They sat there in silence just like all the other dreams where he would talk and she would listen. But this time he was silent too, just gazing at the babbling stream that seemed to speak in gibberish. .  
He was taken aback as he heard her speak for the first time.Her voice was like an angel. "Zuko?" He turned to face her, giving her his full attention. "We can never be together. You know that, right?" He mumbled a simple 'Why?' She placed her gentle hand over his scar and spoke softly to him, "My Lovely Prince. The world you are helping to create is not one that is well suited for children." He looked at her with skepticism written all over his face. Was she speaking of his children? Their children? Did he want her to have his children? What must he do?

He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. He wondered for a moment if this was bliss. Gently pulling away he looked deep into her blue angel eyes. And silently made a vow to himself that this would be a world worthy of his children. Their children.


	6. Chapter 6

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I woke this morning to find that I still don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. And I cried!

Chapter Six

With a worrisome sigh the prince lingered in bed. Thinking of the dream he had the night before. Subconsciously a hand found its way to his lips. Wishing that it could be more than just a dream he made an effort to rouse himself out of bed. He was dreading facing this day more than any other. For the mere fact he had made a choice. A choice that most likely be his undoing. But he had made up his mind and would stay by it. Now he just had to tell his uncle and his crew. That was a worry for him even though they had all said numerous times that he would lead and they would follow. He told himself as soon as he left his quarters he wouldn't let his worry show.

Finding a change of clothing he quickly changed and put on his boots. He assessed himself before exiting,and took powerful determined strides at a rather ample pace. Having made his way to the outer deck he scanned the vicinity for his uncle. Not having sighted him he made his way to the bridge. Where he was not the least bit surprised to see his uncle sipping tea and playing pai sho with some crew members.

"Prince Zuko, Lovely morning for a relaxing game of pai sho." His uncle stated as if he would want to play with him. He hadn't played that game in two years. He wasn't going to start today. He walked over to captain Jee, who had some maps spread out before him. He quickly noticed that they were of the earth kingdom. The city of Omashu circled in red. He was being over come with the feeling of dread. "Are you feeling well my Prince?" He turned his head to the source of the voice to see captain Jee. He only shook his head in reply. Captain Jee not wanting to pry accepted this and went about his morning tasks.

"Well better luck next time, boys." He heard his Uncle say as he won yet another round. "You are getting much better. How about another round after lunch?" The soldier nodded in agreement and left to go find his post. Soon it was just the three of them left on the bridge and Iroh could not help but worry for his Nephew. He didn't come to breakfast this morning and hadn't said a word since he entered. He was getting concerned that his favorite Nephew was not well. "Are you ill, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko lifted his eyebrow at his uncle, "No. Why do you ask?" And he turned back to the maps pretending like he was interested in them.

"Just being the kind concerned uncle that I am." raising two hands in the air in defense. "But really, you don't look so good. Did you not sleep well" Is there something on your mind?" Placing a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder he hoped the young prince understood he would do anything for him. He was just ready and waiting for his prince, his dearest nephew, to say it.

"Uncle, I want to talk to you." He said in an uncharacteristically cool tone. His uncle nodded and took a seat waiting for his nephew to continue. "What I have to say you might not like and I'm prepared to accept that." His uncle nodded waiting for him to continue. "I've been having thoughts about what I am meant to do in life. Am I meant to take the throne? Am I destined to sail the seas forever never returning home? Do I even care if I ever get home? Do I capture the Avatar and bring him to my father? If I do will my father really accept me back? I'm not really so sure any more. I really do not know what to think." He remained silent allowing his words to reach his uncle.

His uncle looked up at him genuine concern in his features. "And whathas brought up these concerns?" He paused and then spoke a small smile on his face. "The girl." He wasn't asking he knew. The prince looked down he couldn't help but feel ashamed. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding he spoke. "Zuko,I'm very proud of you. I always hoped that you would realize that there are far more important things in life than titles and throne's."

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. "Uncle, I thought you would be upset. I mean, I'm talking of treason to my nation after all. This isn't something to be taken lightly." But he was only met with a smile. His uncle stood, stretching his old bones. Smile still on his face he cast a knowing glance to his most beloved nephew. "My boy, you are not well." He took his nephews chin in his hand. Contorted it to and fro, scrutinizing every feature. "Wars have been fought for far less nobler causes. If the love of a woman is not noble this man does not know what is." Releasing the boy who was playing at being a man he took his seat once more. "Capitan Jee would you not agree?"

The Capitan who had been trying to fade into the background now found he had been drawn into the forefront. "I must agree with your uncle, my prince." He stated all too simply, something compelled him to continue. "But do you even know if she feels the same?" Immediately he regretted his words. He closed his eyes waiting for the backlash to come, but it didn't. When he opened his eyes again he saw the prince looking out the window of the bridge. Gazing out at the ocean below he spoke softly, "She hates me." Placing a hand to his temple he tried to ward off a throbbing that had set up camp in his brain. "She most likely wants me dead. She would never want someone like me." Turning to face the man he continued hands flaying at his sides. "I'm the fiend after all. Nobody ever falls for the fiend." Feeling defeated he slumped down on a stool.

Crossing the distance between them the middle of the three men placed a hand on the prince and turned to meet his gaze. "That doesn't mean you shouldn'tor can't try. We stand behind you as we always have. We always will." The prince seemed to accept his words but remained silent. All Jee could think was, 'Is this really our prince? Well love does change a man.' He thought back to his wife who he had left two years ago. Tearswelling at the back of his eyes. How he had loved her. He still loved her, but because of his situation he could not mourn her. He wished for a much happier fate for these two. He would see to it.

"Zuko, Why don't you try to get some rest and leave the preparations to Jee and I?" He pleaded. He shook his head in agreement he was so very haggard. He looked once about the bridge of his ship then turned to exit.

He placed a hand on the door and pulled it open only to find himself falling onto the flat of his back with some of his crew scrambling to get off of him. They stood and bowed, begging to not get charred. But prince just stayed where he was for a moment shock strewn across his face. Once he regained his composure, he straitened him self and brushed some imaginary dust from his person. "Eavesdropping?"The crew bowed to their prince, begging for his mercifulness. "Well?" He paused. "Get going I Don't want the Avatar to think my crew is a bunch of ruffians. Get this ship in order." He waited until they had all scampered back to their posts. He turned to look at his uncle who was obviously very amused. "I'll be in my quarters." And he left a smile on his face as well.

Days had passed since the incident as he had come to terms withit. And he was really amazed at how well the crew took to the news of him joining with the Avatar, but then again they didn't know that it was all because of the girl. Uncle and Jee and the bridge crew swore not to tell a soul that part. Would they still follow him then? If they knew? He pushed it out of his mind for the moment. He would know soon enough. As they were about to enter the territories that surrounded Omashu.


	7. Chapter 7

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: I got into a fight with my hubby cause he said I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender He maybe right but he still isn't getten any. LOL

Chapter Seven

They reached the clearing where they left Appa to find that the Kings servants had all ready set up a very lovely picnic for them to enjoy. Sokka's Mouth instantly began to water at the sight of the delicacy's that were spread out before them. Aang ran to see Appa and found that someone had already gathered some of the most tasty branches and other root vegetables for Appa to munch on. "Hey boy, I've missed you. Have you been a good boy?" His only answer was a satisfied grunt from the gentle beast.

The enjoyed the feast set before them as they talked about the things that had happened over the course of a few weeks. How Aang had made so much progress. And that all was left for him to master fire bending. But today was a day to relax. And relax they did. Sokka's stomach being full he dozed off under a nearby tree. Aang continued his conversation with King Bumi. Mommo resembling a small ball of fur napped on Appa's head. Katara on the other hand was not all that interested in what Aang and King Bumi were talking about. So she decided to go for a walk. Leaving the clearing she could not help but sigh. She felt so... She her self really didn't know but she had the nagging feeling that she was lying to her brother and friend. Lying? No she wasn't really lying, but she wasn't telling them either. Soon she had wandered off and didn't really know which way led back to the clearing. "Great look what you did this time!" Panic in her voice she yelled at herself knowing there was no one to hear her.

"Are you lost little girl?" She spun around to the source of the voice to find it's owner was no more than... him. He was leaning up against a tree trying so very hard to look suave. The way he had his arms crossed against his chest and one led propped up on the tree. She thought to herself, 'A little to suave.' But put the thought out of her mind and quickly took a fighting stance. The prince pushed himself off of the tree and unfolded his arms, but did not take a stance. She took the opportunity and sent the nearby water soaring to him effectively in casing him in ice. He easily melted the ice only to be in cased once more. He thought to himself, 'This is not going to be easy. She won't even give a minute to...' And he was caught off guard by another blow.

Realizing he would have to over power he took a fighting stance. And the real battle started. Back and forth they went for what felt like an eternity neither willing to concede defeat. Soon they had caught the attention of Mommo who had wandered into the forest looking for some berries to share with Appa. He quickly alerted Aang and Sokka. The group was there just in time to see Zuko pin Katara to a tree. But she was able to push him off. She could have sworn he looked a little hurt but thought nothing of it. The battle continued and King Bumi asked, "Why are we just standing here we should help her?" But Sokka Quickly took his arm in his hand and explained that they had made a promise to Katara. They would not let him interfere either. She would ask for their help.

Sokka forced down a lump that had formed in his throat. He saw at the other edge of the small clearing that some fire benders had taken residence. Aang noticed too, but was shocked that much like them they were merely observing as well. There attention going back to the fray they saw that Zuko had once more gained the upper hand as Katara had tumbled to the ground where he pined her. "Why did you attack me?" He grunted.

She tried to shake him off of her, but it was no use he held her tight. "You were going to attack me!" She spat. Noticing that he relaxed his hold at this she pushed him off of her and sat up raising a hand to slap him witch he took in his. She plinked and before she knew what had happened she was beneath him yet again.

He leaned down and asked, "Where did you get that idea from?" She looked up at him but couldn't read his facial expression. So she continued to struggle. She was able to free a hand and she went to slap him again but he caught her wrist again as well. Now this time she was on top of him looking down.

"You always attack me. Or have you forgotten?" Still trying to free her self of his grasp she began to struggle again and fell backwards taking the bastard prince with her. Great now he was yet again on top of her. He still had a firm grasp of her hands and leaned closer. God, Dear Agni, he could smell her. She smelt like crisp new fallen snow. He could also feel the pressure building deep within him as she struggled beneath him. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned closer. Taking in more of her sent, He gently pressed his lips to hers and lingered there till he felt her gasp in shock. But he didn't take advantage of her no he merely wanted her to know.

But before he could speak he heard the girls brother Cry out for her. "Katara! Get off me sister you pig!" And then he felt the blow and latter would recall hearing a scream but it didn't reach his ears. The force of the blow sent the two boys tumbling into a nearby tree. Aang raced to Katara who had let out a scream of terror. When he reached her he was taken aback as were the other who had been watching. Katara had bolted up at the impact hands instinctively reaching for her leg. She raised her hands to her face and a small gasp escaped her lips as she gazed at her hands coated in a sticky crimson goo. Aang was just about to reach out to Katara when he found A fire bender had already taken her in his arms and begun to walk away with her.

Aang Felling that the fire bender truly wanted to help the girl let him and went to break up the fight between Sokka and the fire prince. He sighed, they hadn't even noticed. Aang grabbed Sokka while an old man grabbed Zuko. The two boys struggled to get free, but they were held tight. King Bumi Helped by in casing their feet in his element. Aang spoke up, "Look I don't know what just happened her but you two have got to stop!" He demanded.

Sokka yelled, "Aang he kissed my sister! He was hurting her!" Sokka was about to toss his boomerang at the odious prince when it was quickly enshrined in earth. Sokka let out a loud grunt.

"No he wasn't! It was just a kiss!" Aang came to the princes defense, as mush as he didn't want to. "Sokka, kisses don't usually hurt... But blades always do!" He let his words meet his friends ears. " In your zeal to fight Zuko for dishonoring your sister As innocent as it was... You... Hurt her! You, Sokka, Cut your own sister!" He paused for a moment taking ing the shock of the two boys. "I don't even know where she is right know! One of the fire benders carried her away. I think to get help." He voice became a whisper as he worried for his friend.

She couldn't help but think how the man that carried her so gently reminded her of her father. He would be taking her to safety too if were here right now. Soon the man set her down buy a narrow stream the sound soothed her and she soon forgot to be angry at Sokka. She also forgot that this man was a fire bender. He washed her leg and assessed the damage. It wasn't deep that was good. He went to tear some of his clothing to make bandages, but soon found a smallish hand stopping him. He looked up at her and was amazed to see her call the water to her. It slithered in the air till it reached her hands. Where it sheathed it self over them and began to glow. He watched as she lowered her hands to the cut and the water transfered to her leg and retained the glow. Soon the cut was gone and so was the glow.

"Thank you." Was the small whisper that reached his ears. And he watched the girl lie back, resting her head on the soft grass. "Why did you help me?" She asked. Shocked to find it was not her father after all but a fire bender. She must have bleed more than she thought. The kind fire bender looked down to her. 'When did fire benders start being kind?' She thought.

"It would upset my prince if anything should happen to you." Was his reply. 'What? Upset? Him?' She grew more confused as the misty fog of sleep took her. The fire bender sighed, Realizing she would be alright with rest and got up leaving her by her element and walked back to where he heard yelling.

When he entered the clearing all eyes were on him but he could not help but chuckle at the sight before him. The prince and the warrior boy were in cased in earth up to there knees and the little Avatar was yelling at them. The old general was first to ask how the girl was. But before he could answer the warrior boy shouted, "My sister has a name you know. It's Katara!" Then he looked down and shot a sheepish glance to the fire bender, "Is my sister okay?" He pleaded in a whisper.

"Yes, I left her to rest. She'll be fine. Katara will be fine." Sokka closed his eyes and let a gasp escape his mouth. He was preparing himself for the physical and verbal lashing he would get when Katara was awake.

He heard Aang ask Zuko why he attacked Katara and why the other fire benders were not attacking him. Hell, Sokka wondered why he wasn't right now? Just because his knees were in earth just like his didn't mean he couldn't shot fire. Right?

"I was defending myself." He stated. They all looked at him with the most outrageous look he had ever seen. He knew they didn't believe him. "Really she attacked me first. I only wanted to talk to her." But the looks just kept coming. "I was going to ask her to take me to you..." But he was cut off.

"See! I knew he was lying! He was just using her to get to you!" Sokka snapped. Aang shot him a sideways glance and he knew to stop, Aang wanted to hear more.

"I... wanted her to bring me you so I could offer my allegiance." He glanced at Sokka. Now his mouth was agape. 'What a stupid excuse for a warrior.' The prince thought. And soon found he was no longer in shrined in earth. And a smallish hand was extended to him witch he took in his.

"I hope that now we can be friends, Zuko." He was about to correct the small voice and tell him that it was Prince Zuko but he let it slide. He wanted to know if Katara was okay. "Come on Zuko lets go see is Katara is okay." Could this boy read his mind too? He wondered.

"Aang? Get back here!" The young warrior yelled. Aang gestured for Zuko to go on and went back to his friend. "Why the hell did you let him out and not me?" Arms crossed his chest. He would be tapping his foot if only he could. Aang let out a small chuckle as the rest of the fire benders and king Bumi did too.


	8. Chapter 8

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I asked Santa For Avatar the Last Airbender for Christmas. But he said I couldn't own it cause I'm on the BAD GIRL list!

Chapter Eight

She laid there in between sleep and consciousness reliving the kiss. She was so shocked, it had been so gentle. It had been her first kiss, and had been a very good kiss, but it had been a kiss from the fire prince. Just like in her dream she found herself confused. Her finger tips trailed the edges of her lips they were still warm and tingling. It had been a good first kiss. She wanted to recapture that kiss.

"Find yourself wanting another?" She bolted upright when she heard him speak. Hand quickly going to her temple. She grunted in agony hopping for the pain to stop. Looking over she saw the prince standing with his arms crossed closing the distance between them. She closed her eyes hoping she would not have to fight him again. She didn't want to fight him. Just then she felt a hand on her back and looked up to meet the golden eyes of the prince. He was kneeling by her side. Was that concern in his eyes?

"Are you alright?" She was beginning to think this was just another one of her dreams. But it felt so real. His tone was genuine. His touch calming. He really was worried. Worried for her! This had to be some ploy, He had to be using her. She shook her head unable to speak. She wanted to believe what she was seeing. She wanted to believe what she was feeling. She gazed at his visage for what seemed like forever to her. Then she felt very sheepish in his presence and looked away from his gaze. He took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "I... I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't want to make you feel... embarrassed."

Embarrassed? She looked at him. Yes, she did feel embarrassed. It isn't every day a girl gets kissed. Hell it isn't everyday a girl gets kissed by a prince. Much less the prince of the fire nation. It was wrong. He shouldn't have kissed her. But he did. The prince of the fire nation had kissed her. She could not chase away the images of him just using her to get to Aang. Then where was Aang? Did he capture him? Or was she really dreaming? She thought of pinching herself. "Ouch!" She glared at him. Hand rubbing her sore arm. "What did you do that for?" Demanding an answer.

The prince of the fire nation tried to stifle a chuckle, but could not. "I thought it would prove to you that you are not dreaming." He leaned down to her and captured her lips in his once more. Her eyes went wide with shock but she didn't pull away. She had wanted him to kiss her so badly, just like in her dreams. She didn't care if he was using her. It was just like in her dreams, he was so tender, just like now. The other kiss was good, but it could never compare to this kiss. It was so saturated with desire and the promise of hope. He released her and rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes. "You are most definitely not dreaming." His voice a little raspy.

She blinked her eyes she didn't know what to think of all this. It was as if the world had sped up some how. This was going much to fast for her. She had to find her voice. She had so many questions for him. But all that she could seem to manage was a quite, "Why?" She tilted her head towards his looking him in the eyes. She wondered if she would get trapped in those eyes of fire. She new she already was.

"Why did I... kiss you?" He exchanged a glance with hers. She nodded in reply. Feeling tears biting at the corners of her eyes. He felt bad now he had made this proud woman cry even though she was trying now to show it. He wondered if he had done the wrong thing by kissing her. 'She is a lot like me. Proud, strong willed, and as uncle would say stubborn.' He laughed in spite of himself. A hot glare from her tear streaked eyes told him he should have contained his laugh. But he couldn't help it lately. He rolled his eyes toward her and simply stated, "Because I wanted to." Then he thought maybe she didn't feel the same about him. Maybe she only let him kiss her again because she was scared of him. Maybe she didn't share his feelings? He felt like such a beast. 

He mumbled something she thought sounded like an apology and moved to stand up. When he felt a gentle hand on his. He looked to her to see her eyes shimmering with th remnants of the tears that had fallen. "What are you sorry for?" Trying to keep him there with her. What was she doing? She wanted the prince to stay with her? She had wanted that kiss so badly, but fought not to show it. Did she want him to kiss her again? Knowing the answer but feeling guilty she looked away. "I've been thinking of you a lot lately." Sniffling through her nose, "That still doesn't give you the right to kiss me like that." She shot him an angry glare that immediately softened. Cupping his face in her hand she gave a gentle squeeze, "You don't take a kiss from a maid without her permission." Sighing she said, "But I'll forgive you this time. Only and I do mean only because I... I." Speaking in a hushed tone, "I like you."

Silence. He was lost for words. Did she just say what he thought she did? "Katara?" As if she wasn't still shocked from the kiss the sound of his voice when he said her name sent shivers all though her body. "I think I'm in love with you." Her ears were on fire at the sound of his his words. Thinking her hair was going to catch fire she shook her head. He was in love with her! Love? This to much for her to cope with. He didn't even really know her. She didn't know him for that matter. But she wanted to. He shifted from his kneeling position and sat by her side. Heaving a heavy sigh he spoke in a soft tone that felt so foreign to him, "I've never felt like this. It makes me uncomfortable. Some say love is a weakness. I refuse to be weak. But I can't stop thinking of you. Believe me I've tried." She didn't know what to say so she just listened. "But then my uncle says 'Weakness can be come you greatest strength!'... Katara? I would wish that you were a strength. I really don't know how to treat a woman. I've never really been around women."

Smiling at him she could not help but think he had wanted to say more. But he had said enough for now. There were so many things she wanted to ask him. Was this the fire prince she knew? But she didn't even know him. What were the things he liked? What was his favorite color? She wondered if it was red. Probably. Where did he learn to kiss like that if he had never been with a woman? She desperately wanted to find out. But she would wait, things had to slow down a bit for her. "I would like that... I mean to get to know you." She thought she saw a glimmer to his eyes but she continued. "though I'm not sure if I'm in love with you. But I do like you and I would like to get to know you better." Her heart sank when she saw his face. She had hurt him with her choice of words. She wanted to slap herself. Oh she could scream. She was sure she was in love with him. So why couldn't she say it? Jabbing him in the side, "That doesn't mean that after I get to know you better I wouldn't be apposed to falling in love with you."

"Apposed? What kind of word is that? You take pity on me?" He shook a hand at his person. What was he thinking? She wasn't good enough for him. She was nothing more than a peasant. Oh how he loved her why didn't she feel the same? Uncle had told him not to get his hopes up. He was amazed that his feelings faltered so quickly. He knew he loved her, and would always love her. Like uncle said he can not force her to feel for him. Uncle said women feel different than men. At the time he thought uncle meant touch. But now he knew different. He felt so stupid. And look at what the fool he had made of himself.

A soft hand had found its way into his own. "Please, if you do feel the way you say you do wouldn't rush me into saying it." She rested a hand on his chest and heaved a sigh. "A maid can only give her heart truly once in her life. So please don't not rush me. Let me get to know you. Please?" Placing her head on top the hand that rested on his chest she silently pleaded for him to understand. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: When I grow up I'm going to own Avatar! Oh, wait a minute I am grown!  
Darn, I don't own Avatar!

Attn: I hope you all got passed the over all sappiness of chappie 8. Now shall we move on?

Also I would like to add that this chappie is for C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only! LOL

Chapter 9

Just as he was about to wrap his arms around the girl he confessed his love to he heard a twig snap. He immediately straitened. She must have heard it to because he felt her stiffed and push herself off of his chest. They looked over to the sound to find Aang standing there averting his gaze. "Everyone is waiting." with that said he turned to leave. Aang could not help but feel he had invaded something but he was not quit sure what. Why did he look down when he saw them? What was he thinking there was something about the way Katara was leaning against Zuko. It was like she needed him, for more than just support. But Aang didn't know what that was. So silently he made his way back to the clearing, trying not to think about what he just witnessed.

When he reached the clearing all eyes were upon him. He felt very inferior all of a sudden, so in a diminutive voice that rivaled his stature he spoke, "There coming." And he went to take a seat by Sokka. Who was talking to King Bumi about why they shouldn't trust these fire benders, while all the fire benders watched.

Sokka looked to the young Avatar who was the closest thing to what he could hope to call his brother. "Aang? Are you okay? You don't trust these Fire benders either, huh?... Aang?"Not able to get an answer from his friend he drew a great breath. Slowly letting it out he looked up to see his sister walking back into the clearing. He stood, meeting her gaze and hardly noticing the fire bending prince at her side. "Katara?... Katara are you alright... Your mad at me aren't you? You have every right to mad at me." He proclaimed ringing out his fingers he searched her eyes for an answer. But all she did was continue to walk to him. He gritted his teeth, noticing the prince for the first time since he hurt his little sister.

"Give me your boomerang, Sokka." She stated rather plainly. Holding out her hand she waited for him to act. Questioning her with his eyes he did as she said. Placing the weapon in her hand he whispered an 'I'm so sorry.' Flipping the boomerang in her left hand she walked a few pases from her brother. She loved him so much but he could be so stupid. She wanted to scream a scream that would shake the forest floor, but held it in. "Sokka, Your my dearest brother. And I will always love you no matter what you do." And having said that with all her might she cast the boomerang deep into the forest.

"Katara, what are you doing? You threw it with the wrong hand." He knew that this was her way of punishing him but God forgive her if he never found his fathers boomerang. So he stalked off in the direction where it was last seen. Passing her he could of sworn he heard her giggle. He smiled as the forest overcame him, She hadn't laughed in such a long time. Maybe not all fire benders are bad. As quickly as the thought occurred to him he quickly shook it out of his mind.

"Katara that was a very mean thing you did." She turned to hear the old man say. So this was Zuko's uncle?The famed Dragon of the West? He looked like a grandfather with his jolly round belly. She smiled at the old man. He smiled back. She wondered if he suspected? No he couldn't know. Besides she wasn't even sure if it would work. She would know when she heard it.

"Katara?" She heard her best friend ask. So she turned her gaze to him. "I see you are mad. But you know how much that boomerang means to him." Accusing her of wrongdoing was he? Well, she would just ignore it for now. She had to stay alert.

Just as she let out a sigh she heard it. Turning to the direction of the screaming howl, she yelled, "Duck!" And ran to meet her target, dodging fire benders right and left. Leaping into the air as all eyes were on her. Grasping it as it was in full sail she spun, landing only feet away from the very awed old man, she would come to call uncle. Panting for breath. "I wasn't sure if it would work. So I took a risk!" Shrugging her shoulders, "But it paid off anyway."

"So it did my girl, So it did." He was amazed at the sight. He saw what she was doing when she through the weapon. He didn't think turning it over would work either. But his old eyes didn't deceive him. It did work. He was so very proud his nephew had chosen such a smart girl. He chuckled when he pictured his nephew angering the girl. She would teach him a thing or two.

"What are we going to do about Sokka?" Aang asked. Knowing his friend was on a fools errand. Would Katara be mad at him if he went to get Sokka? She didn't intend for her brother to stay out all night looking for his precious remnant of his father? Would she? Just as he was going to turn he saw him.

"What are you going to do about me?" He asked before his fell on Katara and there in her hands... Oh his anger almost reviled that of a fire benders for a moment. He began to cool his temper as he approached his lovely sister. Soon he found himself in a full run for her.

She dropped the weapon to the ground when she saw him. Closing her eyes she held her breath thinking it would save her. But before she knew it he had tackled her and they were airborne. Feeling him twist so he was beneath her she felt the ground come up to meet them. He let out a grunt while she suppressed a giggle. "It hurts a lot without the snow."

"I bet it does, Sokka." Now she could not hold it any longer and soon he joined her. And all eyes were on the oddity that were siblings. Slowly she stood extending her hand, "Are you alright? Do you want me to run back to the village to get help?" He shot her a grin, but took her hand. He couldn't help but pull her toward himself. Stiffening as he grasped her as if he would never let her go he sunk into her. Wrapping her arms around her brother whom she loved so dearly she felt him choking away sobs. "Its okay, Sokka. I'm okay. Look at me I'm just fine."... "And I'm not mad."

"Really?" He wiped his face. "Are you sure?" She nodded reaching up to help wipe the tears away. "You know I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered 'I know you didn't.' Seeing the glimmer return to her eyes he straitened. "Okay... So what do we do know?" He really didn't want to hear the answer but he had asked anyway.

King Bumi Decided to answer this, "Let's have a feast to celebrate the joining of new friends to such a worthy cause!" Aang could not repress his laughter at the remark his old friend had just made and was soon doubled over in fits of laughter. "Well, looks we'll get going when your done, Aang." Soon they were on their way back to the fine city of Omashu with their new friends in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I had this dream where I owned Avatar. I was so happy till I woke up.  
And realized I did not.

I would like to thank you all for the very supportive reviews and the very helpful advice you offered this newbie! Thanks! So with out further a do!

Chapter 10

Flanked on both sides, one being her brother the other bing th prince, they neared the city gates. She had been walking with Aang, but had to come between the two to keep them from brawling. Her gaze shifting between the two, they shot hot glances to each other. But soon they all noticed the stares as they grew closer to the city. People were watching as their King and the Avatar walked side by side with fire benders. Aang casually talking to the old general, thinking nothing of the people. But the three behind them noticed, but no one spoke out. No one questioned their King. That is until they made there way into the city.

With determinate strides he walked up to his king. "I must ask my sire what are fire benders doing in our great city?" he demanded an answer. But the king just kept walking. The man the trio had come to know as the captain of the guards kept pace with his king. Casting a questioning glare at his monarch, he waited for him to answer.

The man everyone knew to be their king stopped in mid stride. "Captain Okurk, These people are my guests. If you don't like it I suggest you go home and think over your place in my kingdom." He said rather uncharacteristically. Defeated the man that had up in till this been know secretly to the trio as captain Ojurk, turned and began to walk away. "Captain!" The king shouted after the man stopping him from his retreat. "Please tell my grand daughter that it would be lovely to see her. And bring that beautiful great grandchild of mine." The man turned and bowed to his king and grandfather-in-law. Then he was gone.

Aang was shocked. Bumi didn't mention anything about kids! Great grandkids? He was speechless. What could he say? What should he say when he heard Sokka, "You didn't mention he was related to you." He heard King Bumi reply, 'Well it's not like any of you asked.' Well they hadn't. It never crossed any of their minds. Aang caught Katara's eyes and she must have been thinking the same thing. They shrugged it off for now and continued to fallow the king.

They made it to castle with no further incident. Katara was alighted to be safe from the prying eyes of the people of Omashu. They were kind, but she couldn't help but feel that they knew she harbored feelings for the prince of fire. She glanced over to where he was standing next to his uncle head held high. She thought back to the warmth they had shared just moments ago. Feeling tense overwhelm her she felt herself yearning for long hot bath. So she excused herself as King Bumi gave a servant orders to show his new guests to their chambers. Glancing back she met the eyes of the fire prince and quickly turned away. Praying he did not notice the rose hue that tinged her cheeks.

Sinking into the soothing hot water letting surround her. It felt so comforting, and yet it reminded her of a certain someone. Her mind began to recall what had transpired earlier in the day. Not only had the prince of fire kissed her and confessed his love for her, but he had asked Aang to accept his support. She wondered what had caused such a drastic change in Zuko. Mother always said 'Love can change a man.' But that couldn't be it. Could it be in a way she had effected a chance in him? He said he loved her, but she couldn't bring herself to say she loved him to. She only said she liked him and thought about him. 'Oh, what is happening to me? I'm so lame!' She thought as she rinsed the sweet smelling lather from her body. Stepping out of the tub she saw Frida come in with a change of clothing for her. Lost in her thought she almost didn't hear her speak. "It feels so weird having fire benders in the castle." Katara looked at her, 'Weird?' She was taken aback. Was that all Frida thought.

She wondered what she would think if she knew Zuko had told her that he loves her. She decided to keep it to herself and make small talk with the girl. "So you aren't scared to have them here?" She was wondering the same thing of herself. Even if they had pledged themselves to Aang they were still fire benders after all. Just because someone said they love you does it mean you can trust them? Trust was earned by actions and deeds. Zuko had yet to do either. How would he prove himself? She shrugged at the thought.

"King Bumi wouldn't have let them in the city if he thought they would do anything. Besides, we still have the advantage over them." This was true. She had counted about 20-30 men in Zuko's entourage, it was rather difficult to know an exact number as they kept moving about. But King Bumi Had all the castle guards and many other service men. Not to mention the citizens of the city, who would be outraged if the fire benders abused their Kings hospitality. Frida remained silent for a while as she helped Katara dress. "Now don't you feel better?" She gave Katara a warm smile. "Dinner will be ready in a little while would you like to rest for awhile?"

Catching her reflection in the mirror,Katara wondered what Zuko would say when he saw her? Probably something overrefined, to sweep her off her feet. Katara thought about it for a while, then spoke, "No, Frida, I think I'll go find my brother and Aang." Though she wanted to say Zuko. She looked herself up and down. Taking in the the way the dress flowed with her as she twisted her refection in the mirror. The dress was stunning, shimmering ever so slightly in the light. White at the shoulders then transcending into a deep blue at her feet. Swirls of silver sown by a delicate hand at the hem of the sleeves and base of the dress. What would he say to her when he saw her in this dress? She wondered what he was doing. Was he thinking about her? She wished she knew. But then what would she do? What would she say? She hoped he would speak first so she wouldn't have to start. Pushing him from her thought she gathered the courage to go find her brother and Aang.

Zuko was assessing the quarters he was given. They were nice, nicer than what he had to endure for the past two years. But it was still only nice. It couldn't compare to his suites back in the fire nation. Home? He was certain he would never see home again. At least not like he wanted to. He only snapped out of his reverie when he heard his uncle come in. "The servant said dinner will be ready soon. You should take a bath." He was about to protest when he heard. "Young lady's are more apt to be attracted to young men who do not smell." The wise old man pinched the bridge of his nose, snorting a chuckle out of his nose.

"Uncle!" But he noticed his uncle was right. He hated to admit it, the 'fight' had left him dirty to say the least. He walked into the bathing room that was provided and slammed the door. Anger consuming him he stripped off his clothing. Tossing them aside he saw the bath was already prepared. With fresh clothing set off the side for him. Sinking onto the tub he thought the hot water would drown him, but it only lead him to thoughts of her. Or rather, what she had said to him. He had to agree she was right, while a man could do what ever he wanted with in reason, a woman could not. If she was to quick to say she loved him in return with out knowing him she would be labeled a... He didn't what to think of that word and her at the same time. She was so much more to him than that.

She heard them even before she rounder the corner. Pausing, she leaned her back up against the wall and listened. Aang was trying to convince Sokka that not all fire benders were bad. Sokka would have none of it. She sighed, thinking of what her older brother would do to the prince if he had heard their conversation earlier. No matter what she chose to do there was going to be a fight in the end. Well better to get it over with sooner than latter. Taking a deep breath she pushed off the wall and turned the corner, calling to her brother, "Sokka!" She would need all the courage she had for this.

"Excuse me Miss? Have you seen my sister?" He bowed to her. Glancing up he lit his eyes up and quickly was on the floor laughing in spite of himself. Clutching his sides he stood, taking his sisters hand he kissed it, "You keep dressing like that I'll even have to fight that prince off of you." She cringed at his words. That was the response she was expecting but still it made her lose some of the courage she had welled up within her.

"Aang, do you mind if I talk to my brother for a moment?" The monk nodded, and Katara led her brother away. They soon found themselves in the gardens of the castle. Katara took in a deep breath of the fragrant flowers hoping they would aid her. "Sokka? I need you to stay calm because what I have to tell you might upset you." She looked to her brother as he took a seat on a bench, he motioned for her to sit next him.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he asked, "Is they something troubling you? There is nothing that you can say that would upset me. I'm your big brother, I'm her to look out for you. I'll make everything right." She looked into his eyes hoping that his words were true, but she doubted that.

Really not wanting to beat around the bush she decided to just come right out with it. Almost in a whisper, "Zuko kissed me." closing her eyes as if she couldn't see her he couldn't see her either. She felt so childish. When they were smaller she would play peek a boo with him, and not realize he was there the whole time. She wished she could be as carefree as she was then. Having to fight with herself to stay there she heard him speak.

"We all saw him kiss you. Do you want me to kick his ass? Did he make you feel bad?" Katara was amazed at how calm he was. She thought he would be raving at her. This was going to be easier for her.

"No, Sokka, he kissed me again by the stream." She met his gaze. He seemed shocked, and lost for words. So she used this opportunity to continue. "He said he loves me, Sokka." She looked to him for a response but got none. He was looking of in the distance. She found herself wishing he was mad. Yelling would be easier to cope with than this.

"He kissed you twice?" She nodded, whispering a meek, 'Yes.' Turning his gaze to his beautiful sister, he tried to comfort her. "How does it make you feel? Do you want me to say something to him?" He waited for a response. But was caught off guard when his little sister lunged at him burying her face in his chest. Wrapping his sister in a mild embrace he whispered words he hoped would comfort her.

Taking deep breaths she calmed herself. Not wanting to met her brothers gaze she looked down, "No, Sokka, I don't want you to fight with him. Please say you won't." She pleaded to her brother, hoping he would listen to her. "Sokka?" He silence was unnerving. Looking up she gathered the courage once more to look into his eyes. She found she could aways judge what he was thinking by his eyes. But she saw nothing. "Sokka.? I know your my big brother and you want to protect me. But there are somethings you can't protect me from."

He couldn't believe his ears. His own sister was defending the dumb prince. "Do you have feelings for him?" The look he was giving her made her uncomfortable, she looked away. He reached out to her trying to catch her gaze. "You do don't you?" Pausing hoping for a reply, realizing he wasn't going to get one he let out a immense sigh. "Well, what are we going to do?" Asking himself more than her. Needing to her it from her lips he waited for her to speak.

"I've been thinking about him a lot lately. Sokka, I've even had dreams about him." She looked over to her brother offering a gentle smile. Choking back tears she said, "When he told me he loved me all I replied was that I think of him, and like him. How lame is that?" Placing her head on his shoulder she let the tears fall.

"Your not lame, Katara. Your in love. All I ever wanted for you is to be happy" He nuzzled his sister trying to comfort her. "If you say you don't want me to fight with him I won't. But if he does ever do anything to hurt you I'll kill him. I'll have him barbecued." Wiping her tears away he smiled at her. What could he do no one could control who they loved. That is why they called it fate. "Speaking of barbecue, I'm hungry!"

"Sokka, your always hungry!" Overwrought with joy she tossed her arms around her dearest older brother. "Thank you, Sokka." She was so happy that her brother seemed to understand. They stood to go find their friend and see if dinner was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: The little voices in my head are trying to convince me that I own Avatar. Sadly I do not.

Chapter 11

They quickly made their way back to find their friend. When the two siblings found him he was hunched over trying to catch his breath. "Aang, are you okay," worry in his voice, Sokka want to his young friends side.

"Yeah, I just got board waiting for you two to come back. So I did some training to eat up some time." He hoped this explanation would suffice. He didn't like to lie. But they would no doubt be upset if they knew the truth. He had followed them into the garden. Climbing a tree he over heard their conversation. Wishing he had in fact waited here for them. But curiosity got the better of him. Now he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Why did it hurt so bad? He should be happy for his friend. She was in love with someone who could provide for her. Why didn't she feel the same about him as he did for her? But he was feeling very jealous right now. Jealous of Zuko! Jealousy was not something one should associate with the Avatar.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Aang? You really shouldn't push yourself that hard. What would we all do if you hurt yourself? We need you, Aang, not because you're the Avatar. Aang you are our friend, we love you like family." Her words cut him like a piercing blade. She tried to comfort him by kneading his shoulders, but it felt like she was rubbing salt into the wound. Would he ever be more to her than a friend or little brother? What could he do? He offered her a weak smile.

Coughing to get their attention, Sokka reminded them of the dinner feast. "Come on guys I'm hungry." Aang quickly forgot the pain in his heart and burst out laughing. "What?" He looked at his sister for an answer. Shrugging her shoulders at him she began to lead the two in tow.

They entered the dinning hall as if nothing had happened. All three laughing as Sokka's stomach rumbled for what seemed like the twentieth time. Suddenly Katara found her arm interlocked with another, a rough yet gentle hand patting hers. She looked up in dismay to find that it was Iroh and that there was deep concern in his eyes. "My child, is there something the matter?"

Suddenly she realized in her concern for her friend she forgot to freshen up. Her other hand went to her face on instinct, "Oh no, you know Iroh, how brothers can be?" She hoped Sokka would understand and forgive her. Iroh glanced over to her brother, Sokka only smiled in reply. Sighing she excused herself to go freshen up.

As soon as Katara left, Iroh as they all knew him, went immediately to Sokka. Who was bantering with his best friend. "You are a very good brother. A poor warrior, a bad lier, but a very good brother indeed." Sokka looked at the old general tying figure out what the old man was talking about. "You dear sister has been trough a lot today, my boy. I can only imagine the shock she has been through. What with her worst enemy confessing his undying love for her." He spoke of his younger sister as if he knew her. Maybe it was just his age, and the fact that he had seen so much in his life.

"My sister is a very sweet, compassionate, and loyal young woman. Just between you and me, if Zuko ever hurts her I'm going to make him wish he was never born." Sokka, regretted his words as soon as he had spoke them. If Katara found out he had said such harsh things to this supposed kind old man, she would most likely be upset with him.

But Iroh didn't seem put off by his comment. Sokka was quite aghast to find it was the exact opposite, "I know how you feel young man, I must admit I feel the same way. I know my nephew is harsh, but he really does care very much for Katara. We must keep a close eye on him, with out his knowing of course." with having said that he offered Sokka a wink.

"Are you really sure he feels that much for her? I mean the guy is a complete jerk! What does he know about love?" They went back and forth like this for a while, as they waited for one of the two of whom they were speaking of to come in to the dinning hall and signal the conversation closed.

Katara, sprinkled cool water on her face, having found a simple washroom to freshen up in. She wished she could spend the rest of the night in the small little room, so she didn't have to confront the prince. Already her stomach was running a muck. But she couldn't stay in here, surely they would notice she was avoiding them? Taking a taxing breath she exhaled, summoning a courage from deep within herself. Placing a still shaking hand on the door she exited. Walking towards the dinning hall she immediately spotted the source of her suffering. Which only grew as she took notice of how handsome he looked tonight. Blushing at the thought, she realized she had never seen Zuko out of his armor.

He was lost wondering where the dinning hall was when he saw his angle walk towards him. Silently noticing her rosy cheeks he decided not to comment on it. He didn't want to embarrass her any more than he already had today. Thinking back to what had transpired between them early that day, he longed to kiss her again but didn't want to force his will upon her. As she approached him he merely held out his arm to her. Gladly she took it, want so much to be close to him despite herself.

"You look lovely tonight." Zuko mentally slapped himself for sounding so cheesy. Was that the best he could come up with? 'Oh god, she was standing right next to him with a gentle hand on his arm.' He was at a loss for words. He just stood there looking into her eyes, he must have made her feel nervous as she turned away. But he noticed she did not let go of his arm. "May I escort you to dinner, Lady Katara?" Bowing to her, he waited for a answer.

"Katara." Was all that she said. He straitened, looking up to her wondering what she meant. "How many times since I have known of you, have I told you that my name is Katara? I also find it amazing how just a few weeks ago you were calling me peasant and today it is lady? I really don't know what to make of you." She wasn't mean about it or demanding she was simply stating the facts. "It's my name I would like it if you would use it." She pleaded him.

The prince did not know what to say. But he wanted to make her happy, that much he did know. "Okay, Katara." Wanting to show her he would do anything for her, "You may call me Zuko if you like." He just couldn't help it with the corny lines, he silently berated himself. Seeing Katara nod her response he smiled at her hoping he didn't look the fool that he felt. "Do you know the way to the dinning hall? My uncle seems to have left me."

She tried to cover a giggle, he just looked so unZuko-like. "You'll get used to it eventually. It took me and Sokka a while to know our way around." She noticed his cheeks turn a rosy shade of red and look away. Leading him to the dinning hall she asked, "Does my laughing bother you?"

Turning his blushing cheeks toward her, he noticed a similar color grace hers. "No, I like it actually." He whispered, turning away once more. His face grew warmer as he heard her giggle once more. Chancing a glance in her direction he noticed she was fanning her face with her hand. "Are you hot?"

"Zuko? Now I know I really don't know what to make of you!" Placing her hand on top of her other hand, she turned to look at him. "I think it is going to be very interesting to find out, though," Ha couldn't help but return her smile. Upon reaching the dinning hall she paused, taking both his hands in hers. Sighing, "Zuko, I spoke with Sokka earlier, and he promised not to start fights with you. And I would like to ask the same of you know."

What could he say? 'No, I like beating your worthless brother into a pulp?' Surely she would hate him, so he agreed. The massive doors to the dinning hall parted and they entered. Instantly feeling all eyes upon them, they let go of each others hands. He immediately longed to hold her once more, but didn't want to give her brother any further reason to hate him. They found their seats and the conversation quickly returned to normal. If you could call earth benders talking to fire benders in the Avatar's presence normal.

The meal was as good as the conversation, but Katara found she enjoyed listening to the banter more than anything. Soon the night was coming to a close and they were all yawning and saying their good nights. Everyone making their way to their prospective rooms. Hoping to wake tomorrow to find that today had not been just another one of her dreams, she felt wide awake as her head hit the pillow. She lied there for a while, not wanting to disturb he sleeping companions. As soon as she felt it was safe she quietly got up and left the room. Restless, she found herself wandering about for awhile, until she found herself in the garden for the second time today.


	12. Chapter 12

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: Due to my financial situation there is little chance of me ever owning Avatar! (Cries! Blows Nose!)

Attn: FLUFFISH WARNING! You have been warned! LOL

Chapter 12

Finding sleep alluded him, he sighed. Sneaking past the door that housed his slumbering uncle, he quietly exited his suite. Roaming the extensive corridors for what seemed like forever and a day, he spotted a balcony. Longing for nothing more than a breath of fresh air, he made his way into the brisk moonlight night. Leaning on the ledge, he exhaled, thinking of the days events. He wished he hadn't sounded like some stupid scroll that spouted poetic nonsense. Always at a lose for words so he said the first thing that came to mind. When he was a lone he had no problem thinking of things he would say to her, but in her presence was another matter.

Casting his gaze to the castle grounds he took survey of what the castle had to offer. His eye made out a shape of a building that he assumed was a stable of some sort. Probably for those odd winged birds. There was also a clearing surrounded by a small yet sturdy wall. Most likely for earth bending. Then his eyes trailed to hedge that went round and round waving in and out of itself. He wondered if wandering in its maze would help his quest for sleep. As he made his way down the stairs to the maze he caught a glimpse of a figure in the moonlight. His heart skipped and his pulse quickened. On instinct he sought out the figure.

Amongst the moon lite garden, her mind wondered, drifting in and around the days events. Her conversation with Zuko had been short and to the point. She wished she had said more. There just hadn't been much of a chance to speak to him at dinner. Iroh ans Aang had tried to hold her attention, finding herself agreeing with the silliest questions. Offering a small sorry she excused herself from further conversation, as she imagined all sorts of things about Zuko. She wondered if her imagination was far better than the real him? But her imagination never kissed her quite like that.

Intoxicating, never having smelt such aromatic flowers before. Her home being the infertile, unchanged tundra that it was, didn't offer flowers the chance to sprout. In awe of the tremendous variety that there was to be had. They each had there own aroma. Captivated buy a night blooming variety that resembled a purple-ish songi horn, not even notice the gilded eyes watching her.

"Trouble sleeping?" On hearing his voice she snapped back to reality. Modesty overwhelmed her, upon realizing she was standing before him while wearing only a nightgown and simple robe. Clinging to the edges of the robe to gather warmth to her she nodded her reply. "Beautiful night isn't it?" She noticed he too was clinging to his robe. "Though, I think it is a bit to cold for my liking." She wondered could a fire bender be cold?

Striding towards him, "Yes, though I think it is obvious that I am having a sleepless night. You?" He nodded. "I go for walks when I can not sleep." Closing the distance between them, "Would you care to walk the maze with me?" As soon as she asked, she realized that if they were seen together late at night in a secluded sanctuary rumors would run rampant. Pushing this thought out of her mind she turned, not waiting for a reply. Though she silently hoped he would fallow.

Running her hand along the hedge row, she turned her head slightly to see if indeed he had fallowed her. To her surprise he had, his hands tucked into the pockets sown into his robe. "You must be cold. It might sound funny but I didn't realize fire benders got cold." She let a small giggle escape her lips.

"What other notions do you have about us?" He questioned, though not in a condescending way. He just simply wanted to know how she viewed his people, though he supposed it wasn't good. He knew his people weren't the best in the world.

"Your well known for your gentle dispositions." giggling once again, she knew this would get a response from the prince. He crossed his arms against his chest. Striding up to her she felt heat radiating from his body. She wondered if he would hurt her. Feeling more and more nervous as he drew closer. On instinct she stepped back. He placed a firm hand on her arm. Leaning into her, She could feel his breath upon her neck.

"Our tempers are only rivaled by or passion." Suddenly, felling her own warmth crest to her cheeks, she looked away. Shivers coursed through her body, feeling his other arm on her waist. It was all she could do not to run, she wanted to be there with him, but was still so very afraid of him. Just as she dreaded the worst she felt his hand on her cheek. He was so gentle, her fears faded away as dewy tears trailed down her cheeks. Brushing them away with his thumb, "Did you think I would hurt what I cherish most?"Nodding, she turned into his touch.

His warm lips press against hers. A small moan fell free from her as his hands roamed the soft contours of her body. Gasping for breath, she felt conflicting emotions fill her being. Desire that he would never stop and fear that he would consume her. Finding her voice she pleaded, "Zuko, please stop." Her raspy voice filled the air between them.

Tightly wrapping his arms around her, he nestled his head in the crook of her neck. "Your eyes mesmerize me. You have only to look at me and I will always do as you ask." His voice raspy as his heart was racing, he was in desperate need of her warmth. She was unsure of what to do. He held her as if his life depended on it. She wished it did. Returning his embrace, she sighed. He felt so good in her arms. The soothing warmth radiating from his person. It seemed that time had stopped and they stood there interlocked in an embrace the great Agni couldn't have broken.

Then she heard him whisper, "What is is about you?" She had been wondered the same thing for the greater part of the day. Chills ran down her spine as his hands stroked her hair. Lifting his head as if it was a great feat, his eyes sought out hers. He longed to feel the tamed warmth of her lips upon his. He didn't want her to think he would force her though, so he waited for her.

He felt her hands move from his back to his chest and his body responded sending lightning quick surges trough out him. Her fingertips traced the contours of his chest, moving upward he felt the cool sensations running over his cheeks. He closed his eyes reveling in her touch. Surprise over came him when he felt her lips grace his with gentle, feather light kisses. He hopped this was not a dream and it would never end.

But it must. He hated to admit it. Soon he would not be in control of his actions. He would not do that to his angle. Pulling away from her seemed more painful than that fateful day two years ago. "Katara, It is late. I don't want you here. You should go." He begged her to stay with his eyes, 'Please stay with me!' He silently pleaded as he pulled away from her.

She looked at him, she was so confused. Why did he not want her here? Why was he pushing her away? Fighting back tears she turned from him. She wouldn't let him see the tears she shed for him. He didn't deserve them if he was going to kiss here one moment and push her away the next. Starting to walk away she couldn't help but look back. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the ground. Her tears fell freely now and she began to run for the safety of her room, where her brother and best friend were slumbering.

His heart broke when he looked up to see he had brought tears to her eyes. He told himself it was for the best. He would explain things in the morning. She would be great full for his actions tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: I've been a bad girl this year! So no Avatar in my stocking!

Chapter 13

Traversing the long walls, the lone figure sighed, berating himself for the nights occurrences. How could he allow him self the luxury of thinking he could miss use such a woman? Why couldn't he control himself? Hadn't he told her he loved her? Is that how you treat someone you love? But if he hadn't made her cry, Agni only knows what he would have done. He thought of her, 'Oh Agni, she tastes of the sweetest confection!', her lips were so soft under this touch. Her breath was as warm as the most inviting hearth, a lite with the flicker of a once noble flame.

Why did he have to show her more of the beast she hates. Treating her like that, making her fear him all over again, after all he had done to prove he loved her. He pondered these things. Forsaking his nation to join her friend. He had done that. He had done it for her, even when he had thought she would never feel for him the way he did for her.

Leaving thoughts of a home to go back to behind him was the hardest thing he ever did. Not that home would ever be the same as it once had. Now he would never have a home to look forward too. But maybe uncle was right, the gentle touch of the woman you love could mean more than what any home had to offer. What would he do if he had chased her away with his actions? He did not know. He didn't want to think about it, a life with out her.

Making his way to his room, he spotted his uncle out of the corner of his eye. He cringed at the thought of telling his uncle what had happened just moments ago. Knowing his uncle would find out any way, it was far better if he told him now. "Uncle, what are you doing up so late?" He thought making small talk could ease him into the conversation he was dreading. It wasn't helping.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, Prince Zuko." The old man asked his nephew, concern written all over his face. Zuko tasted a metallic sensation on his lips. Averting his attention from his uncle he scanned the halls for prying eyes. Having found none he allowed himself to relax a little. "It is hardly the time of night to be up and about."

"I couldn't sleep, Uncle." He said rather plainly. Leaning his head against the coarse surface he closed his eyes. Not wanting to see the reaction of his dear uncle. "While I was walking in the garden I saw Katara." With great effort he raised his hand to his forehead, and he continued. "We talked for a while... I...I kissed her again. I was over come with her beauty, Uncle." Not used to stumbling over his words he turned, chancing a glance at his uncle.

"Young lovers talk so sweetly. Everything is flowery..." The wise man paused, "You say you were over come by her beauty but what you mean is you were forcing yourself on her?" The prince should have know his was perceptive by now, but he was still blow away by his accuracy.

Slumping down the wall he drew his knees into his chest. He was so ashamed of his actions. He felt a worn but firm hand on his shoulder. "Uncle, I've only been in her presence for one day. Why cannot I control myself when I am around her?" He pleaded, Not raising his head from its resting place. "If she didn't hate me before she does now."

"Come now don't be so quick to judge. I doubt it could have been as bad as you think." The prince looked up. "You didn't force yourself on her completely, did you, my prince?" The old general had to fight the erg to panic. He saw his nephew shaking his head in denial. Calming himself he breathed once more, "Good." A wave of relief washed over him. "So tell me then what troubles you so?"

Finally his visage shifted from obscure to that of regret. "I told her I didn't want her there, with me even though I did. I couldn't let her stay one moment more, Uncle." His uncle noticed the tears pricking his nephews eyes, but said nothing. "I made her cry. She probably hates me all over again."

"Stop saying that. Zuko, in the morning light you will see things more clearly than you do now. Don't give up hope as she is kin to love and you, my boy, need them both." The wisest men on the earth could not have said it better. The prince was not so sure if things would get better. All he knew was he was drained. He longed to slumber peacefully the way he did so long ago.

Standing he said nothing only moving by shear force of will, and will alone. He heard his uncle mumbling some nonsense about 'Go to sleep you'll feel better in the morning.' Some how he felt his problems would only double when he woke. Of that he was sure of.

Running as fast as she could to the safety of her room. She paused at the door, trying her hardest to collect herself. She leaned on it for the want of something stable. Just as she let out a sigh the door swung opened, "Ouch!" She tried not to yell, hand instantly rubbing her forehead. Her eyes when wide as she heard Sokka mumbling how sorry he was.

"I saw you went in bed so I thought I would go look for you." He noticed in the lamp lit hallway how ruddy his sisters eyes were. He grew preoccupied with the thoughts of what could have done this to his little sister. Only one thing came to mind. Zuko. Taking her arm in his, he lead her away from the slumbering Avatar. "Lets not wake Aang."

Following she nodded in agreement. He preceded to a waiting area just down the hallway from their room. Gesturing for her to sit he sat as well. "Katara, Tell me what happened. Why have you been crying?" As if on cue fresh tears welled from his sister. He held her as any caring brother would. Rubbing her back as she tried to calm the heaving sobs, "Its okay. Shh shh. I'm here now." As soon as th prince entered his mind he pushed him out. He would deal with him later. Now his sister needed him.

Wiping her tear stained face on his shirt, she wished she had stayed in bed this night. If he hadn't opened the door and saw her she probably wouldn't have the nerve to tell him what had just happened. "Sokka, I couldn't sleep as usual. So I went for a walk in the garden."

"Some how I doubt the flowers moved you to tears." Her brother hoped that some humor would put her at ease. She offered him a feeble smile. "Was it someone in the garden? A guard maybe?" He wished she would say a guard yelled at her. Please don't let it be Zuko, he pleaded to those above.

"No, Sokka, it wasn't a guard." She sighed out her mouth, "I was alone for the most part. Then Zuko came and we talked. I think I mad him mad." Sokka was shocked but tried to stay calm for her sake. He only listened, he would speak when she was done. "I was so afraid, Sokka. Even in the past when I fought against him, I was never that scared... It's almost like it was a different kind of fear."

Sokka knew it was indeed, the fear she spoke of was far more primal than any she had ever felt. He nodded his understanding allowing for her to continue. "Ha grabbed me and kissed me again, Sokka. I know I wanted him too. But this was so different from before. Then he told me to leave. He didn't want me with him. " She tried to form how it felt into words, "It hurt."She could barely hear her own words, "My whole body ached."

She was expecting him to laugh at her, but he only smiled at her. "Your stomach was in knot's. Your heart was racing to get out of your chest. And your mind left you, for where you will never know." He looked up to appraise her response. Wide-eyed she looked at him in disbelief, "You think I've never felt that way? Well, I have. Do you even know what it is you were feeling?" He paused waiting for her to answer.

"Some kind of fear, I was so scared." Was all she could offer as chills ran the course of her spine. Her brother stood, this was going to be a long night. Turning to his sister he squatted down in front of her. Placing both her hands in his. Not bringing his gaze to hers, he wondered what his dad would say.

"Katara, if dad were here he would have some things to tell you that would put your mind at ease. And you would go crawl into bed happy as a penguin" He raised his head to examine her. He tried to see what Zuko saw in her, he knew she was pretty and strong. But was there something more that he could not see? "Katara, you know where babies come from don't you?"

She was shocked. Of course she knew. Was her brother so dumb as to think she didn't... 'Ohh... is that what he's talking about?' She thought for a moment, "If he was thinking that then why did he have to be so rough?" Tears were threating t fall once more.

"I don't think he meant to hurt you, Katara. Maybe he doesn't have a lot of girlfriends. I mean, not even mentioning his 'good' looks, he isn't exactly the kindest person I've ever ran across." he smiled upon hearing his little sister stifle a small chuckle. "But I really do think he does like you."

Raising the back of her hand to his forehead, "You don't have a fever." She looked into his eyes, "Are you sure your my brother? My brother would have never said that." She was finding herself wondering if Zuko and Sokka could ever be friends.

Sighing, "Katara, if he was just using you to get to Aang you wouldn't be here with me right now." She was just going to ask what he was talking about when he continued, "You would still be in the garden, your cries muffled by his hand..." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But he cares for you. So he chased you away. Lets go to bed and in the morning we'll all feel better." Offering his sister a hand he guided her back to their room, "Katara, just to be on the safe side, no more late night stoles for a while. Okay?"

Sleepily nodding, she wondered if the prince had made it back to his bed. "Sokka? Are you asleep yet?" She heard a grunt. Suppressing a tiny giggle, "Sokka, I just wanted you to know, I'm happy as a penguin." Sokka couldn't help but smile into his pillow. She whispered as loud as she could so not to wake Aang. "I love you. Good night." Hearing her brother grunt she rolled over and found sleep staring back at her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: I woke up Christmas morning and didn't find Avatar in my stocking.  
So I guess I still Don't own it. Happy New Year!

Chapter 14

Stretching his arms, he yawned. Looking around he realized he was the first one up. He wondered how long the others would sleep. Stifling another yawn he continued to get ready for the day. He went to the wash room that adjoined their sleeping quarters. Bending some water to his face he cleansed the grime from his young features. Grabbing a fluffy towel he dried himself and caught a glimpse oh himself in the mirror. He stared at his image, turning every so often. Wondering if he could ever be taken seriously. Who would take orders or advice from someone who looked as young as he did? Would she ever notice him as more than a friend? A brother? And a little brother at that. Did Katara take him seriously? She did say she believed in him. She believed he would save the world and restore order to the world. But would she ever love him the way he felt about her? His mind drifted to a dark place, Zuko. He had witnessed with his own eyes as that bastard prince kissed his Katara. Shock set in the instant he realized she was not fighting him off. Sighing he set the towel down and left his dark thoughts deep within its folds.

Exiting the small room he saw Sokka stirring from his sleep. The older boy sat up his elbows on his knees, "Aang, do you have to make so much noise this early in the morning." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he wondered if he could get away with another hour of sleep. On second thought it was best if he kept Aang occupied while Katara slept. Reluctantly getting up he went to the washroom t quickly wash up. Hoping Aang wasn't waking Katara he finished with his morning routine as quickly as possible. Leaving he saw Aang was sitting quietly on his bed waiting for him. As if on cue his might appetite made its presence know. "Come on, Aang, lets go get some breakfast."

"What about Katara?" The young boy pointed to the slumbering mass. Thinking she should be up already he went to her bed side. Reaching out a hand he found it being grabbed by another. About to protest, he felt a hand cover his mouth. The older of the two shook his head and started to lead the younger out into the corridor.

Releasing his young friend, "Aang, Katara had a ruff night. Let her sleep in." As Sokka gently closed the door trying not make a sound. His stomach protested yet again, "Let's go get some breakfast. Then we can go train." The younger boy agreed, but it bothered him, he wanted to know what troubled Katara. He wanted to comfort her. Not that bastard prince.

Sokka longing to be back in his bed as well, gave no notice to the angry young man who walked beside him. He had to see to it that his sister got her beauty rest after all. Lost in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear, "Sokka? I said what happened last night? Did Katara have a bad dream or something like that?" The young boy was know in front of him and demanding an answer.

"Something like that. She couldn't sleep so she went for a walk." He hoped a half truth would suffice. He really didn't want to get into it with his young friend. Right now he only wanted to get something to eat.

Startled, he woke from a restful slumber to find some of the soldiers causing a ruckus. "What are you doing this early in the morning?" Hand rubbing his wrinkled brow, he hadn't even had his cup of tea yet. And he already had to deal with this? "Well?" He was beginning to feel like his nephew.

The soldiers looked him in shock but one was brave enough to answer. "General Iroh, The prince isn't awake yet and we don't have any orders. What do we do?" The old man couldn't help but laugh, but the men were so loyal to his dear nephew.

"Let the poor boy sleep. He deserves it, does he not." He paused so he could guage there reaction. They looked genuinely concerned for their prince. Deciding to try to pacify the men, "Go to Captain Jee he will tell you what to do." This seemed to appease them as the left, wishing him a good morning. Sighing he recounted last nights events in his minds eye, "Oh my boy, what will I do with you?"

Walking by his nephew's room he stopped int door way. Realizing to late that he had sighed he hoped he didn't disturb the slumbering prince. "Uncle." His presence already known he didn't reply, only waited. "How can I face the day?" Turning to his side the young prince looked towards the older man.

"Just close your eyes and get some sleep, Prince Zuko. It will be a better day when you are rested." With having said that the boy turned and rested his head soon falling back into sleep. Leaving to get ready for the day to come the wise old man dressed. Quietly he left to find some sort of breakfast.

As he approached the dinning hall he could hear laughter from within it's walls. The guards opened the doors to him and he saw that it was in fact the Avatar who was doing most of the laughing. It was a sight to behold, the young Avatar was holding his sides as he rolled in the fits of laughter. And the other boy was covered in some sort of gruel. Taking a seat he gazed at the two who were oblivious to his presence, "Good morning." He offered but got no response from either of them.

Covered in some sort of breakfast slop the older boy huffed and left, in favor of a bath and some clean clothes. This left Iroh alone with the young Avatar. His laughter subsiding his eyes wandered to the old man, "Oh, good morning..." He didn't know what to call the old man. 'Hey old man' never seemed to get Sokka very far so he doubted it would work for him.

"Yes, good morning, young Avatar." He bowed his head toward the young boy as a servant placed a meal in front of him. "the young man and you seem to get along very well, just like brothers." Aang having finished his meal, or rather Sokka finishing it for him, stood and moved to a chair much closer to the old man.

"Aang." Was all he said. The old man looked up from his meal. "I said, Aang. My name is Aang. Not Avatar. Avatar is only a title, it doesn't who i am but what I am. And I happen to be Aang." He paused hoping the older man could understand.

"I understand, Aang." Reaching for a glass he took a sip. "Everyone insists on calling me General. But I retired years ago. So I would be happy to call you Aang if you would return the favor. My name is Iroh, or if you proffer you may call me Uncle." Instantly the boys eyes lit up, shaking his head he agreed to Uncles demands.

"You mean you are thee General Iroh, retired I mean?" The kind man nodded. "No way!" Aang was getting excited. All this while Prince Zuko, had the Dragon of the West traveling with him and he was never able to catch him. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"What is so funny?" Uncle asked, intrigued. This young boy named Aang was such a conundrum to him. But some part of him thought the boy was hiding something. "Aang if we are to be friends now I want you to know you can't tell me things... What is troubling you?"

Troubling him? Nothing was troubling him. 'Not unless you count your stupid nephew taking my Katara from me.' Finding him self back in that dark place he blinked and returned to the light of day. "It's nothing." He really didn't want to talk about his feelings for Katara to his rivals Uncle. As nice as he appeared to be he was still Zuko's uncle not his.

Not wanting to press the matter any further, he knew it was Zuko ho was troubling the young boy. Returning to his meal he heard the young boy called Aang excuse himself to go to train. Suddenly felling exasperated. Realizing, he had to deal with not only a young now hormonally driven prince. But also a even younger more potentially powerful boy with a crush.

He was just about to leave as the other boy returned. The girls brother bowed, "I was hoping you would still be here. I was hoping that we would be able to talk." The old man nodded and gestured to a chair, witch the young man took. "Are you aware of last nights events?"

Iroh was taken aback, not even a good morning or introduction, the boy got right down to the matter. "Young man, I must ask to whom I am speaking to? It is only proper to offer your name when starting a conversation." Pausing he sighed, this one was going to be much harder. "My name is Iroh. I am Prince Zuko's uncle. You may call me Uncle if you wish."

Feeling ashamed that he had forgotten his manners, "Sorry, my name is Sokka, I'm Katara's older brother... I must tell you that in my fathers absence I am responsible for her well fare." Arms across his chest he leaned into the chair. "So I feel it is my duty to ask exactly what are your nephews intentions to my sister."


	15. Chapter 15

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: Well it's a new year and I still don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Chapter 15

Reaching for his tea he glanced at the young man seated before him, "You care a great deal for your sister don't you?" Sipping on the warm nectar he mulled the situation over in his mind. "But the questions you ask me are ones you should be directing towards, Prince Zuko, himself"

Sulking into the dinning room the young prince took a seat by his Uncle. "What questions?" Rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. Sokka was feeling a little annoyed as the snotty prince seemed to not even notice his presence.

"Questions like oh I don't know... What the hell were you doing with my sister last night?" There he just laid it on the table. He thought making such a statement would have relieved some of the strain on him, but only served to make him feel worst. Turning his head to the side the prince saw Sokka for the first time. His eyes went wide and he gasped in surprise. 'Had the boy been there the whole time?' His expression seemed to say.

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially with the likes of you, peasant." Sokka felt his temper rise at his insolent words. He didn't think things could get any worse, "What transpired last night between your sister and I is our business not yours." He said matter of factly.

"You bastard." Hardly a whisper, more like a growl. Yet he couldn't control his actions any more than he could keep the stars from the heavens. Grabbing the source of his frustration, "You think you are so much better than me? At least I know how to treat a woman. What do you know? Only how to scare them?" Zuko tried to claw away from his foul breath in vain. He couldn't firebend for two reasons. One being a guest in the earth kingdom was the most important. This distasteful youth was his loves brother. How he wanted to strike him down.

"You are lucky I made a promise to your sister or you'd be dead right now." Grabbing the juveniles hands he cast them aside with great furry. Straitening the wrinkles from his clothing, "I suggest you do the same for her sake." Offering his whole attention on the food that was placed in front of him, he ate ignoring the protests of the young man.

Feeling more than a little put out the younger of the two boys slumped in defeat into his chair. Head in hand he watched the older boy as he ate his food. He took small portions, delicately ushering them to his mouth. He noticed the other boy hadn't left but instead chose to watch him eat his meal. It unnerved him. Placing his chopsticks down on the edge of his bowl, "Is there some other way you can annoy me other than watching me eat?" He demanded, turning his head ever so slightly towards the boy. But the boy only shrugged.

"Your very pale. You hardly eat enough. Not enough to gain any real strength, anyway. How do you expect to provide for my sister?" Smoke billowed from his ears at these words. 'Provide? What like a wife?' feeling a lump form in his thought, he stood and excused himself.

Sokka looked at the old man named Uncle. Who was stroking his goatee, far off in thought. "Did I say something wrong?" The young boy wondered. Uncle seemed to hear this and shook his head as if to say, 'You got me kid. I was wondering the same thing.'

"My nephew is very complex individual, Sokka. Please give him some time to clear his thoughts. I know he means well. He just has trouble showing it." Sokka thought over the wise words offered by his new found friend. "Besides... If he hurt your dear sister it wouldn't just be you who would be after Zuko for retribution." Extending his hand to Sokka who gladly took it. They silently agreed to keep a lookout for Zuko's lustful side when ever he was around Katara. Shielding Katara from it would be a great undertaking.

Stirring in her bed she felt as if she were being watched, so as slowly as possible she rolled over to her side. Laying there for a while in the cowardly silence she opened her eyes to the smallest slits. There was no one there. Sitting up she could have sworn someone was there. Sighing as she got up, taking glance around the room she realized she was alone. Maybe Aang or Sokka came in while she was still asleep. This thought didn't do much to comfort her, she still felt a presence. It unnerved her as she started move around the room.

Glancing into the small washroom she took a stance in the ready to defend herself. No one. She was all alone. "Katara, get a hold of yourself." She went to the sink and washed her face. Grabbing a towel she dried herself and exited. Casting the towel aside on her bed she felt the glare of the presence yet again. Holding her breath she turned into the direction where she felt it coming from.

She nearly screamed when she saw it, or rather saw her. Holding her chest, "Frida have you been in here this whole time?" Her voice was raspy, for want of air to breath. The other girl looked so shocked all she could do was shake her head.

Finally able to speak the older of the two spoke, "Lady Katara, you startled me. Why do you ask? Your brother asked that I let you sleep undisturbed." Seeing that Katara was visibly shaken she gestured for her to sit on the bed. "I haven't been in your room until now. I heard you stir and watched from the door as you went into the bathroom." Katara groaned.

Looking up at the older girl she was afraid to ask, "You saw that?" Placing a hand on her burning cheeks she could feel the flush rise. 'How embarrassing. She saw me.' Pleading that it was other wise she cast a glance at her. Noticing her stifling a chuckle, "Pretty funny wasn't I?" But she still couldn't rid herself of the feeling that someone had been in here.

"You looked like you were really going to fight someone. And as it turns out that someone was me." She exclaimed. Fearful for herself and this young girl that she had come to know and care for. "I wouldn't know the first thing about defending myself much less fight someone off." Letting the weight of her words sink into an unseen pit. "You on the other hand could have taken that intruder. Who or what ever it was."

Great now she had the hired help believing there was someone in her room too. Eyes rolling into her head she barely noticed the noise coming from her stomach. "My Lady are you hungry? Can I get you something?" Katara only offered a nod of her head. The older girl got up as Katara flopped down on her bed, sighing. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't let the boogie man get you before I come back with your breakfast." Chuckling as she exited.

Katara grunted, at least no one else saw her make a fool of herself. Resting on the bed in a ill-fitting manner she shifted only to have the fear and loathing feeling come back. She closed her eyes. She was so sure she was alone. So who was watching her? Slowly she sat up again. Looking around she spoke as if some one was in fact there. "Who's there? What's so interesting about watching me and not letting yourself known? Afraid?"

She nearly fell to the floor on hearing it speak, "Afraid? Of a little girl?" She quickly scanned the room but only heard laughter as it echoed off the walls."Wish to know who I am?" Nodding was she could muster. Meet me by the river where you normally practice your bending in two hours. And I will be there." And the chuckle died into the recesses.

The feeling of someone watching her was replaced with a feeling of dread. How could she agree to meet an unknown being alone. How stupid was she. And in two hours? 'Oh Sokka is going to kill me.' A knock was heard from the hallway, and soon Frida entered with a basket in her arms.

"Some food for you my Lady. Sorry I couldn't find a tray." Silently thanking who ever was looking out for her from above. She thanked the girl. Leaving instructions to tell Sokka that she had woke and decided to go train as normal. She would be returning late so not to worry. She would be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: Nope not me. I don't own ATLA. Though I wish I did. It would definitely have this much fluff! LOL

Chapter 16

Grabbing the basket with one arm she scooped up a blanket in the other. Making her way down the corridor, slowing as she past the dinning hall just in case her brother was still in there filling his belly. Sighing as she went unnoticed. She could relax now, she heard her brother talking to Zuko's uncle, the old man doing most of the talking.

Luckily, after roaming the castle for weeks trying to find some sort of outlet for her tension, she came across a small garden with a fair size stream where she could practice her water bending in solitude. Rising early in the morning eat a modest breakfast and then scurry to the sanctuary that had been discovered. But this day she slept in as the night before had been rather ruff on her.

Entering the hallway that led to the small haven. Wondering what she would do if she were in fact challenged. Stopping in her tracks, realizing she was now a Master there was no need to fret. She could take what ever the phantom voice had to give. She would be prepared. She would be waiting.

Continuing with a new found courage, she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Breathing in the fragrant aroma of the garden. Making her way to the stream that offered her peace of mind. Placing the basket on a bolder. Laying the blanket on the ground. Stretching out on the blanket she reached for the basket and placed it to her side. Searching through its contents she was happy to find a peach. Sitting facing the stream she savored the sweet taste of the juicy fruit.

Feeling thirsty she reached a hand into the basket once more grasping a bottle. Taking a sip she realized it was wine. A very sweet wine. 'Just one more sip' but found she couldn't put the bottle back. It was so tasty on her lips. Soon she was lost in time. Reveling in her day dreams of a certain young prince. Oblivious to the fact that time had past. Hours to be exact.

"Did you come here to do battle or to relax your cares away?" Said the voice. 'Oh Gods' She had forgot all about the voice telling her to meet him her. Startled she quickly stood and just a s quickly regretted it. Trying to push the dizziness aside she took a stance. "Are you ill?" The voice asked sounding a bit to concerned for her liking.

Forcing herself to steady, "Who are you? Where are you?" Looking around she found no one. Just like in her bedroom. Convinced someone was there she took the offensive. Sending a water whip out to her would be attacker. Or rather she thought she had but all she saw was her hand move in front of her. Where was the water? Trying again only to have the same thing happen. Alarm setting in she began to panic. What if the voice attacked her now?

"Something the matter, Water bender?" This was bad. Feeling her knees about to give out she rested against the bolder. What could she do? Scream for help. She couldn't do that. 'I'm not weak.' Standing once more she called to the voice, "Coward show your..." Buzzing in her head exhausted her. Felling herself falling she braced herself to hit the ground and be prey to the would be attacker. Never feeling the ground she looked up to meet golden eyes.

Anger could not have best described how she felt at that moment. Pushing her self away, "Was that you the whole time?" Her voice more than a little touchy. The prince nodded pulling her closer to him for much needed support. Fighting him she shot daggers at him As she struggled to free herself. Did he find this funny?

"It was." This only set her temper higher to rival his own. "I wanted to see you with out your brothers.. interference. But as soon as I entered your room the servant girl came in. So I hid not wanting to be found alone in your room while you slept. It wouldn't have looked very good for you." Understanding what he meant she relaxed a little in his arms.

"It will be some time before I forgive you." Turning towards the river, arms across her chest. Believing she had made her point she felt a hand on her chin turning her to face him. Feeling the fight leaving her as she met his own eyes. The icy cold daggers from a few moments ago would have melted when she saw the gleam in his eye. Her arms fell to her sides as she closed her eyes and felt his lips descend on hers. She wanted to tell him he was forgiven but knew there was no need.

Releasing her for only want of breath, "Elderberry." He said licking the sweet taste from his lips, savoring it. Wanting more he raised her head to meet his. Pressing against her lips he relinquished his hold on her chin in favor of running the course of her curves. Tingling passed over her body in waves at the slightest touch he offered. Biting ever so gently he suckled her lower lip. Both gasping for air they reluctantly parted. "You my dear, Katara, have been drinking."

Blushing, she knew it had been wine but didn't think it would have effected her so. "Would you like some?" She whispered, feeling ashamed for asking. Surprised when he answered yes. Taking his hand she led him to the blanket. Kneeling she gestured for him to sit beside her. Taking his place he crossed his legs and leaned back waiting for her to cater to him.

Finding a glass in the basket she poured him some of the sweet nectar. Offering him it to him he took it, brushing his fingers against hers. Sending another rise of sensations through her. Taking a sip he sensed her eyes on him. So he offered her a smile. "You said you wanted to see me. Well here I am." resting both her hands in her lap.

"Yes I did say that didn't I?" Savoring another sip, He wondered how to go about what he had to say. Should be be gentle or be blunt? Well, by now she was used to him being blunt, he would just come out and say it. "Your brother... how should I put this? Asked me what me intentions are to you." He was so blunt about it she felt her stomach do flips. Not able to gather the courage to look at him she shifted her gaze away. "I felt it was none of his business. At least I felt you should know before he did." Reorienting herself to him she awaited what might come next.

Seeing him place the glass on the bolder, her stomach did more flips. What was he going to say? Should she say something? "So what is it I should know?" She felt so very awkward now in his presence. Looking at her hands,seeing his overlap hers. He pulled her towards him. Swooning as her head came to rest on his chest. Shifting so she could look into his golden orbs. Placing a hand on his chest she could hear his rhythmic heart beat. Drawn to him like she was the moth she leaned into him providing him with more of her own sweet nectar. He reviled in this gift she offered him.

Cupping her cheek in a gentle hand he traced her lips with his tongue. Gasping at the new sensation he took the opportunity to his advantage. So as to not upset her, he slowly conveyed his tongue over her teeth. Realizing she was not pulling away he embarked further and proceed to play with her tongue. Shocked that this was happening, her heart racing to keep up with him. Not knowing how to handle this, but not wanting to disappoint him either. Relaxing into quite repose she allowed him to guide her. Slowly she began to realize that he was teasing her.

Just as they were getting into a good rhythm they heard the trumpet sound. Reluctantly they wrenched themselves apart. Looking at Zuko, Katara could not help but blush as he stood. Offering her his hand she took it. Standing up she leaned into him. Hearing another trumpet sound in alarm Zuko, whispered into her ear, "Katara, we can gather your things latter. Lets go see why they call."

Nodding they hurried to meet with the others to see why the alarms had sounded. Never noticing that Zuko still held her hand for dear life as they ran down the corridor. Past the dinning hall they ran as fast as their feet would carry them. Only releasing her as they neared the entrance to the castle. Zuko paused so he could hear better. He heard the frantic cries and screams of the frightened citizens of Omashu. As if directed towards him alone their voices seemed to collide in his ears, 'Fire Nation.'

'What?' Fire Nation here? Please let this be a drill. Wasn't his life complex enough, now he would have to fight his own people? But that is what he was supposed to do. In the company of the Avatar he would have to fight his nation one day. So today would be the day that tested his loyalty to the Avatar. So must it be.

Taking Katara's hand in his they made his way to the market place. Seeing from here that his uncle and captain were with Aang and Katara's brother on the castle rampart. They made their way to them, not slowing till they got there. The sight was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Zuko couldn't help but wonder if this is what all the people who his nation conquered felt on seeing the vastness of the Fire Nation Army? Awe. Horror. Suddenly he felt so very weak and small. Just like he did almost three years ago.

"They haven't attacked yet." Said Zuko's Uncle to himself more than anyone else. Iroh telescope in hand was scanning the mass that was the Fire Nation army. Looking for what no one knew. What was the point they were so vastly out numbered. Only the walls offered what piece of mind that did remain. If they could hold the army below would not be able to get in. Baffled he looked at the telescope placed it back to his eye. "Huh?" And proceeded to do this a few more times, as if there was some thing wrong with the device.

Captain Jee asked, "Is it broken? Would you like to try mine?" Iroh agreed taking Jee's telescope but again he kept up with the 'It's broken routine.' Sighing Jee offered to help, "Let me try, sir. What are you looking at?" Iroh pointed in the direction as everyone held their breath. Disappointment set in as Jee rested the telescope at his side, shoulders slumped.

Iroh could not wait for reply, "Well did you see what I saw or was it my old eyes?" Jee just stepped closer to the ledge. Leaning over a little he made some sort of bird call. Katara suddenly had visions of Jet. As if she wasn't feeling sick enough with the Army right below her she now was. Clear as the morning sky they all heard the reply in the form of a bird call similar to the on used by Jee. "Well?" Iroh asked.

Placing the telescope in his pocket Jee spoke, "Yes. It is him." Now the thought in everyones mind was 'Who was this man' who was Jee and Iroh talking about? But they were to afraid to ask. But someone managed to speak up.

King Bumi after all had the city Of Omashu to think about. "Just whom are you talking about, Captain?" Jee ushered the old King to the ledge and pointed to the man. Jee waved making eye contact. King Bumi out of the corner of his eye thought he saw a smile on the captains face. Seeing the man wave a flag back to them he couldn't help but feel he had been had.

"I think it would be wise to open your gates to them. They would not fight without the order from their Commander" Jee said to the king. The king was just about to push the traitor over the ledge as he heard him speak. "That brigade is under my command." Turning to meet the eyes of his companions, "You didn't really think I was just some ordinary captain? Did you?" Jee couldn't help but laugh at his own words, "I am the Commander whom half those men bellow us answer to."

Sokka quickly spoke up before anyone else could, "But what about the other half?" It was all on their minds. At least one of them had found their voice, they all let out a sigh relief. They might not have to fight after all.

"That man who is waving the flag? That's my twin brother, Sus." Katara couldn't help but lean over the edge to spy on the man. Shaking her head she looked to Jee then to Sus. Did these two men really command this army before her. All she could manage was, "Wow."


	17. Chapter 17

Lustful Bending 

Disclaimer: So, Hey! All I have to say is I don't own Avatar. Nope. Enjoy! Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy! I Love Fluff!

Chapter 17

King Bumi looked the man before him in the eyes. The Commander did not yield. "What kind of game are you playing young man?" Turning to the Prince of Fire, he felt his own anger set a blaze. "I take you and your people in to my city, my very arms and you betray us by bringing your army here?"

"King Bumi, Why do you look to me? I have no army. Hell I don't even have a battalion. All I have is a small crew and a little ship." The prince said, hardly able to believe what was happening to his world. "There is no way I could command 6 thousand men. Much less expect them to fallow me." Pointing a finger at his very person he pleaded the good king to believe his every word. "What I want to know is what are you talking about, Jee?" Compelled to the man he thought he knew as the captain of his ship. "Just who are you really?"

"Your loyal servant, as always. But you are mistaken, My Prince, this is your army. Those men take command from my brother and me. While my brother and I take command from you and you alone. Who in turn have allied yourself with the Avatar." Kneeling before all to see, "My Prince, My Majesty." Bowing his head to submission he could not guage the expressions on their faces. Zuko found it hard to accept the gesture laid before him.

Stupor, surprise, shock it was written all over their faces. Even Iroh, who knew for some time Jee was a commander in disguise. He had served under him when they both were much younger. Iroh had been so impressed with the young Jee that he personal recommended his promotion. Taking great pleasure in watching Jee's progress as he entered retirement. They had even spoke about how there were others that wished to for lack of a better term, see management change hands. But Iroh never expected so many men. Two whole divisions. that meant there were well over five to six thousand men standing below them.

Zuko was lost for words yet again to this man. If it weren't for the steady arms of both Sokka and Aang he would have fallen to his knees as well. Facing the man, "This is one hell of a way to make your point, Commander." No longer perceiving the need of his guardians he shook himself free of them. "Rise, Commander Jee." Turning so he could face Aang, "We have much need of you."Offering a smile to the young Avatar he hoped he would accept this offer. As much as a shock as it was Zuko was sincere.

Aang slowly coming out of his stupor, extended a hand in good faith to the Prince of Fire. Zuko gladly excepted it in friendship. "What other tricks do you have hidden up your sleeve?" Aang chuckled, feeling great relief that they would not have to fight today. For a very long time he had hoped Zuko would be a friend to him. Aang was so very happy. Maybe Zuko would let his guard down now. But Aang knew he would have to be patient with the prince. So much was happening he would need time.

"I have nothing. You have me confused with my uncle." Raising his arms for all to see. It felt good to join in on the mirth. Finally he was making friends. He had to admit it was a good feeling, he liked it. Just when he thought things were taking a turn for the worst. He all most lost the few people he was beginning to think of as friends. If that army had attacked, what would Katara had thought of him? Sighing he realized it was all over. He didn't have to waste another moment thinking on it.

King Bumi advanced to the young prince, "Shall we go greet these good men who sworn themselves to you?" Zuko nodded. Stepping into stride with the old king. Head held high, wishing to know if Katara was behind him but to prideful to turn his head and offer her a glance. He wondered if this would change how she treated him. He desired it would not.

The King of Omashu ordered the Gate to be opened allowing the Commanding officers and their entourage admittance. They all watched as the started to cross the sturdy expansion. King side by side with Prince. Prince adjacent to his Uncle. Wise retired General standing with the former captain. It was a sight to behold. Mothers would lull their babes to slumber with fantastic stories of this day.

Katara could see from her vantage that the man she spied earlier to be Commander Sus seemed to be carrying something in his arms. To far away to make out what it was she let out a sigh. Zuko forgetting his pride turned to her and smiled. Reaching for her hand, she gave it to him. He pulled her close, but said nothing. He didn't have to. She tried to understand how he was feeling. Leaning into him she wondered if he was overwhelmed but trying to be brave.

As the entourage neared them the Commanding Officer, known to be Jee's twin, paused. He seemed to be struggling with what he was carrying. Katara could now see it was some sort of bundle. Was it a gift for Zuko? Thinking of what it could be she realized it must be heavy. Suddenly the Commander gently placed it on the ground. Katara almost laughed as it looked like he was talking to it. Dying to know what it was she gasped as the bundle started to move. The small cloak that had covered it flew off to expose a small child. Running towards them, arms raised.

Stepping forward, Commander Jee knelt on on knee, extended his arms to the small child. Who readily excepted the invitation. "Daddy." The minuscule voice exclaimed. Katara raised he hands to cover gasp of sudden shock. Everyone was so taken by the sight of father and son reunited most were moved to tears. Some were just better at hiding it. Katara looked to Sokka who was sniffling a little bitting back the tears. The feeling of jealousy washed over them. They missed their father so much.

All eyes having been on the reunion no one took notice that the entourage had joined them, they understood. They missed their family's too. Jee looked up to see his brother standing next to him. Shifting his son to his hip he clasped his brothers hand in his and pulled him to him. Silently thanking him for all he had done for him. Turning the trio bowed to everyone. Katara wondered if that was a blush on Jee's face.

King Bumi being the oldest child present was drawn to the child. "And whom do we have here?" He asked the bundle of joy nesting in his fathers arms. Bumi know understood why he thought he saw Jee smile earlier. He was smiling. He knew his son would be with him soon. Yes he understood, indeed. He to was a father.

Shying away further into his fathers embrace the little boy would not answer the king. "Suza, This is King Bumi of Omashu. Tell him you are happy to meet him." The father told his son. Suza looked up to his father making sure it was okay to talk to the strange man.

"Hello." The diminutive boy whispered to the king. The King smiled. He would have laughed if he thought it wouldn't have scared the child. "My name is Suza." He pointed to himself. "This is my daddy." he leaned into his father. Katara guessed his age to be close to six. Maybe seven but she wasn't sure. He was so cute she was fighting the urge to hold him. Not wanting to give Zuko the wrong impression. Indefinably not wanting to be teased by her brother.

Gesturing for them to follow King Bumi lead the way to the castle. Everyone safe from the prying eyes of the people. Zuko suggested they all rest and reconvene later to discuss what action they would take. Everyone in agreement young and old allowed themselves a reprieve as they allowed themselves much needed relaxation. Katara followed Sokka and Aang to their room and they were almost there when she remembered she left everything a strew in the garden. Telling them she'll be right back she ran to get her things.

It wasn't long till she reached her little corner of her secret world. Pausing she noticed a hint of red through the flowers. Slowly making her way around she saw Zuko sitting there. Not making a sound she wondered if he was waiting for her or if he wanted to be alone. She wasn't sure what to do. So as quietly as she could she sat next to him. Saying nothing, not because she didn't know what to say, but because she didn't want to ruin his moment. If he wanted her here he would speak. If not she would go and give time to think in solitude.

After a while he didn't speak he just looked at the water rolling by. Just about to get up and leave him be. She felt him lean his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his, placing her hand in his. 'Zuko must be in shock at their proclamation.' They sat in silence as twilight descended upon them. Seeing he was very tired from the stress of the day she shifted away from him. Feeling she didn't want to be with him anymore he was about to get up and leave. When he saw he leaning on the bolder gesturing for him to rest his head in her lap. Smiling he gladly did.

Her lap was so warm and inviting, he wished he could lay for ever in her embrace. Zuko felt the soothing sensation of gentle fingers brush is hair across his bare scalp. Her other hand resting on his shoulder. He reached for it. Taking it in his hand he lowered it to his lips. Kissing her soft hand he turned to lie on his back so he could watch her reaction to his loving touch. He was not disappointed. She smiled down at him a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "I love you." He whispered, his voice raspy full of desire. He longed to feel his lips upon hers. Though at the same time he did not want to leave the warmth he was delighting in.

Not able to reply, Katara nodded. She knew he cared very much for her. Still she was not able to express her feelings to him. "Earlier, you wanted to say something but you never got the chance. Do you still want to tell me? I understand if you don't. So much has happened today." Looking away from him she was unprepared for what happened next.

Leaving his nest he placed a soft hand to her face. Turning her to face him he bathed her with tender kisses. Leaving trails of his affection over the course of her delicate neck. Leaning further into her, he smiled inwardly as she moaned as he sucked lightly on her refined curves. Was that his name that escaped her lips? Wanting to hear her utter his name again he continued his ministrations. Giving himself over to her he lost all sense of time.

"Zuko." Forcing his name out took all she had. Thinking, she would never leave his embrace if only he asked her to stay. Returning his attention to her sweet lips he pleaded for more of her. Silently she allowed him to take more of her. So sweet she was. He couldn't have enough of her. Yet he wanted more. Brushing his mouth against hers, his tongue entangled hers. His heart raced as his ears heard the soft moans of his love. For the want of breath he slowed, resting his cheek to hers.

Wavering as he attempted to speak, "I love you, Katara." Drowning in the deep ocean of her eyes, he saw what she could not say. "Your bother is right about me you know?" She questioned him with her eyes. "I mean I don't have much to offer you." Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Her heart loved this man so much it was about to burst from her being to rest in his hands. "I have nothing, Katara. My uncle provides me with everything. From the clothing I wear to the food in my belly. My ship is truly his as well." His face now downcast, "What do you see in me? I'm not worthy of your affections."

Sensing a gentle hand in his, "What do I see? I see many things, Zuko." His heart skipped a beat as she made mention of his name. "You are very determined and relentless, for one. No matter where we ran you were never far behind. Obviously intelligent. Though," She chuckled, "Not very smart." He shot her a glare that melted instantly, on seeing her bright smile. Was she trying to raise his spirits? "And besides what does it matter if you have nothing? I have very little and I'm happy." He wanted to know if she was happy or if she was happy because of him? "Do you know what makes me happiest?" He shook his head, he did not know. "I'm happy because I believe for all your faults, all the past wrongs you had ever committed..." Pausing, almost chocking the words out. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Lustful Bending

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I own Avatar! Nope, sorry guys. I lied! I do not own Avatar, sorry!

fluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluff

**Attn:** Thank you all for being so patient as I have been going through a rough time. What with my hubby going to 2nd shift and us only having one car, I have lost out on a lot of sleep. I'm up at 6 am he drives me to work and I pick him up at 11:30. The things I do for you JON. I guess that is love. I just can not relax if he is not home. We make sacrifices for the ones we love. I think Zuko and Katara need to know what I have. Cause I know what love is. I want them to know as well. So I believe Zuko and Katara are destined to be an affectionate, loving and understanding couple. Was that tmi?OK enough babble about me and my man! On with the story!

fluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluff

Chapter 18

Katara laid back on one elbow gazing at the man she loved. Taking in all that had just transpired. "You know just because I said I love you doesn't mean you can kiss me like that when ever you want." Sitting up crossing her arms across her chest, she pouted. Feeling his grip on her arm, she silently questioned him. Sensing him pulling her close to him she looked into his lustful yearning eyes.

"You mean like this?" Warmth washed over her as he pressed his lips to hers. Running his tongue over her teeth she parted her lips conceiting defeat. Felling a bit bold she brushed her tongue against his. Basking in the savory taste of ash laden wine. Pressing against his chest she felt her heart hasten. Would his touch always be like this, she wondered as the inferno consumed her.

Not wearing his armor he reveled at the sensation of her breasts so close to his heart. Brushing her hair aside he stroked her cheek with a gentle hand. His other hand taking the liberty of caressing her soft contours. Aware now of the happenings growing deep inside her, a moan rose from deep within her throat. It was a sound he relished in, he longed to have more. He needed to have more. He wanted her so badly.

Zuko was easing her down as he heard a grunt of a wild animal. Tearing him self away from his love he looked up to see a fuming Sokka. The water tribe boy looked none to happy to see his sister in her compromising position under the prince. "Well? Don't just stare at me. Get the hell off my sister." He waled at the arrogant prince. "How dare you talk of loving my sister when all you truly want is to fulfill your own carnal desires."

Resting on his knees, obviously annoyed at the interruption, Zuko glared at the peasant. Katara couldn't bring herself to look her brother in the eye. Did he think less of her now? Was that all she was to Zuko? Was she nothing more than an outlet for his lust and desire? Humiliated and speechless all she could do was look at her hands as they fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. She didn't have to look up to know Zuko was angry. Katara realized anger was an understatement, the heat that was radiating off of him was intense, but she dared not move.

"How dare you. How dare you talk of your own sister like that. She means more to me than you could possibly ever know. I love her. Of course I desire her. Look at her." The enraged beast pointed to his lovely beauty. "Katara is beautiful. She deserves to be worshiped like the goddess she is."Katara felt a new warmth rising in her at his declaration. Gazing into each others eyes, he reached for her and together they stood. Never having been compared to a goddess she didn't quit know what to say, so she only looked away. "Katara, I see how beautiful you are, but I also see how kind and loving you are." Zuko pleaded Katara for forgiveness once again for causing her embarrassment. He didn't mean to take advantage of her. "I love you. You know that right?"

Knowing he was sincere she looked him in the eye. How they shined with such passion and yet she saw more. Yes, she knew he loved her. "Yes, Zuko, I love you too." Aware now that the burden was lifted from her, she felt a great sense of relief. Zuko's heart soared to the clouds at her confirmation. Once more she had said she loved him. He felt he could die a happy man now. He was in love and the source of his affections returned his feelings. What more could he desire? He wanted nothing more than to bask in the loving embrace that was Katara.

Lost in a world that belonged to only young lovers, the pair were rudely snapped back to reality as Sokka cleared his throat. "Thats enough. Don't you dare kiss her in front of me." He merely stated. Turning his back to them. "King Bumi has called a meeting. He wants you there." Turning just enough to catch Zuko's reaction, he turned smirking to himself as he left the two lovers in his wake. As if an after thought, "Besides you shouldn't be kissing Katara like that you aren't even married yet."

Katara was completely caught off guard at her brothers remark. Now Sokka was going to marry her off to the prince he hated so much? She had to admit she wasn't offended by the thought. But what was Zuko's reaction going to be? Fear held her in its grip when she saw Zuko run after her brother. Was he going to attack Sokka for his unwanted affirmation. Not able to react she watched as he caught up to Sokka. Grabbing him by the arm. Leering at him he leaned into the water tribe boys face. Whispering so Katara could not her, "That is some thing I plan to remedy."

Katara was not feeling very sure what to think when she saw her brother raise a hand to pat Zuko on the shoulder. Smiling he turned to Katara, "Are you coming? Or are you going to stay here?" Leaning over to the once former hated prince he whispered his reply. "You ever make her cry again and I'll kill you." Zuko blinked, his former self would have loved to see the water tribe peasant try. Resolute in his decision, Zuko would make good on his word.

Katara found she was able to move at last, pressing in between the two boys so they wouldn't fight. She took Sokka's arm in her right arm and Zuko in her left. "See this is nice." Singing with joy as they made their way to the meeting. All the two young men could do is grin, their poor Katara had not a clue. They would both have to admit a happy Katara was far better than a sad or angry one. "So Sokka, Do you know what this meeting is about?" Both men stopped in their tracks. How could she not know what it was about? Was she not there? Did she not see the six thousand men outside the gates?

Sokka realizing she was making small talk was happy to respond. "I'm sure it is about your lovely prince charming." He shot Zuko a glance out of the corner of his eye. Zuko to his dismay did not react to his remark. "So Zuko how does it feel to have six thousand men under you?" He looked to see if the prince would answer.

The prince wanted nothing more than to say, 'Not as good as your sister felt.' But he refrained, instead opting for the more civil reply. "It is a bit overwhelming." Offering nothing more to the offending youth. He had found a safe haven where he didn't have to think about his new found obligations and this brat of a brother Katara has whisked it away.

"Oh. Well if you need help I'd be happy to." Zuko was shocked at his offer. His former self would have laughed at the peasant boy. Now he couldn't, it was rather strange he must admit, was this what friends do for each other? Was Katara's stupid brother, a worthless warrior becoming his friend? He couldn't suppress the smile growing so he turned his head so his companions could not see.

"Thank you." The words just rolled of of his tongue. Soon he found he couldn't stop, "I think I'll be needing all the help I can get. I'm sure my Uncle will help me, but it is nice to know you are willing to help me after all the things I have put you through." Was this the spoiled, arrogant prince they knew? Did he just say, 'nice?' He did, didn't he? Sokka didn't know what to say. Maybe Zuko wasn't so bad after all. Well Katara seemed to like him. Sokka knew he would have to have another talk with her though.

After exchanging some idle banter they arrived at their destination. Everyone was enjoying some babble of their own while they waited. All quieted down at the spectacle of the three young people as they entered, arm in arm. Aang ran up to the trio, pouncing on them. "What took you so long?" Grabbing Katara away from them he led her to a chair. Taking in the sight before her it finally hit her as to what was really occurring. Suddenly she felt a little ping of jealousy. Would Zuko still love her when all is said and done?

The two other boys had found their places at the long table that was surrounded by fire and earth. Zuko took a place by his Uncle. Sokka found a niche by King Bumi. King Bumi raised a hand calling for silence. "Well, I must say today has been most exciting." Hearing most everyone answer in agreement he raised his hand again. Turning his gaze to Commander Jee and Sus seated at the far end of the table, "It would seem you two have some explaining to do. I for one am dying to know why you never told your prince of this?"

Commander Jee stood ready to speak when a small voice spoke up. "Daddy? This is boring. Can't we go outside and play?" Katara looked to the source of the diminutive voice to find the son of Commander Jee tugging at his fathers shirt. Pleading to go outside, the impish boy looked up at his father. Katara couldn't help but feel a tug of jealousy on her heart. This feeling soon forgotten as the small boy unbeknown to him wormed his way in to her heart.

Standing she made her way with ease to the child. Squatting so as to be on the same level as the boy she whispered. "I think it is boring too. But your Daddy has work to do. Would you like to go play with me until your Daddy can come join us?" Bounding into her arms, Suza readily agreed. Zuko watching intently found he had to fight off some very questionable thoughts. Sokka's voice echoing in his head, 'You aren't even married yet.' Smiling to himself he watched as his future wife and mother of his own brood escorted the child out to play.

Clearing his throat Jee continued, "I must apologize for my son. He hasn't seen me for quite some time." that having been said he went on, "As I said earlier, my families loyalties lay with you Prince Zuko. You may be finding yourself asking why? Why would two grown men chose to follow an arrogant, selfish at times, spoiled prince such as yourself?" Zuko was fighting the serge of emotion that was overwhelming him. "Prince Zuko, we, my brother and I, feel you were severely wronged by your own father. Being a father myself I can not tell you how much it angers me. There are no words that I can say to make all that he did that day go away."

Jee could feel his temper rise, he took his seat as his brother rose. Resting a comforting hand on his slightly older twin Sus continued for his brother, "My Prince, King Bumi, everyone please excuse my brother he is a good father. He almost believes he was there that day. It was I who was there and witnessed your fathers crimes. Horrified I quickly wrote my older twin, telling him of all that transpired. We had to work fast the prince was only given a week to recuperate from his wounds before he would be tossed out like rubbish."

Iroh wanting to explain to his beloved nephew took up where Sus left off. "Zuko, in that weeks time we three planned for what would be in your best interests. Jee stepped down from his post as commander to serve with you. We only wanted to keep you safe from farther harm. We never told you because we hoped that the scares would heal and then you would find your own way to us." Voice cracking, Iroh the feared Dragon of the West, tears streaming down his wrinkled face, "I was so over joyed when you came to me telling me you had doubts about the course of your present life."

Jee now in control of himself, "Soon before we knew it, more and more officers were offering their loyalties to you. The small army outside is just that. Those men are but a mere quarter of your followers. All loyal to you and the Avatar, My prince." Letting the room fall into silence, Jee took his seat once more.

Zuko had a realization apparently at the same time Sokka did. As they both spoke as if they shared the same brain, "That makes twenty-four thousand soldiers?" Sus nodded, once more the room lapsed into hushed tones.

fluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluffsmutfluffsmuttfluffsmuttfluff

P. S. I hope you didn't think it was too cheesie! I love Fluff! Smut is tastey! LOL QY


	19. I'm so sorry!

I am Soooo Sorry That this is not the next chappie

As some of you have noticed I have not updated my story in quite some time. This is not due to ant possible bad reviews or loss of interest in my story. It is however due to the fact that I have been progressively more tiered as time wears one. I thought this was just the because I was not on my normal sleep regimen based on the fact that my husband changed work shifts while mine remained the same.

As some of you might know I work in the health industry at our local hospital, in the radiology department. While at work my arm began to hurt and go numb. This concerned me greatly as more and more women my age (31) are having heart attacks. (Here I am thinking I'm 31 having a heart attack and I'm not only going to lose my family and my husband but I won't see the next eppie of Avatar!) So as soon as my co-worker came to work I told he about my discomfort. She said my arm is swollen and I need to get to the emergency room now.

After about 6 hours and as many tests as the ER doctors are allowed to prescribe. My husband and I were told everything seemed to be ok but we should follow up with our Dr. So I left the ER with my excuse for the rest of the day and went back to my Department to tell my supervisor that I would be back to work on Monday. My co-worker that sent me to the ER asked if they told me what was wrong. I told her they said everything was ok. She looked me in the eye and said no it is not ok.

This worried me greatly as my co-worker really knows her stuff. The reading radiologist found that I have a 2.6 growth on my thyroid. As you can imagine this took the wind out my sails. I'm trying hard not to think about the possibilities. No natter what it has to be biopsied. But as you all know I hate waiting. That is whats going to kill me. The waiting. But I'm not down. I'm not really that scared. I have some really good Dr.'s where I work and I know it will be taken care of, but I have to go under a lot more tests.

MRI's, CT's, Nucluer Medicine, and way more blood work are what lies ahead for me. Thanks and when I feel better I swear I will finish MY Story! Cause what's the point is there is no Avatar!


End file.
